Choices
by maggieloo402
Summary: Bella Swan has been in love with Jacob Black for as long as she can remember, but when a new boy moves into the house next door, she can't deny her attraction to him. AU/AH
1. Finally Home

Chapter 1

The rain was beating on the window as I stared out onto the green lawn below me. It was a perfect day for reading. I sat on the plump white couch with my favorite classic between my knees, but I couldn't seem to concentrate on the page in front of me. I held my cell phone tight in my hand in a futile attempt to stop playing with it, but it didn't work. I still flipped it open every few minutes, looked at the picture on the background of my boyfriend and I, scrolled through my most recent texts, hoping there was a way I might have missed a new one, and closed it again, attempting to turn my attention back to the page of the book in front of me. This routine repeated itself for about half an hour until I gave up on getting any reading done and closed my book and set it on the end table beside me. Sighing, I rose from the warm embrace of the couch and started to walk towards the doorway of my room until I heard the familiar growl emitting from one of the most obnoxious cars I've ever heard. A huge smile spread across my face and I dashed down the stairs into the living room where Char- I mean Dad, was sitting with his eyes glued to the television screen. He glanced up when I came stumbling down the stairs, but upon recognizing the growling engine that had just cut off outside, he nodded with a growing smile for me to go on.

"Jake!!" I screamed as soon as I set foot out the door, still trying to pull my jacket on my other arm and throw the hood over my already soaked hair.

He picked me up and spun me around in one big hug until he set me back on my feet and leaned in till our foreheads only were touching.

"Bella…" He breathed, his eyes dancing with excitement. I don't think I've ever seen such a big smile on anyone's face in my life, and I'm sure I looked about the same.

He finally leaned in to give me a quick peck on the lips before opening his eyes in sudden realization.

"Bella we're getting drenched!" He exclaimed.

"I don't care, I'm just so glad you're finally back," I sighed while I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him in for another kiss.

Our lips melted together perfectly, and I almost started to forget about the rain until a sudden shiver shook my body back into reality.

He laughed and grinned that perfect grin that brought the color into my cheeks every time and grabbed my hand, starting to pull me back towards my house saying, "We've got to get you back inside, my first day back and I'm going to freeze you to death."

When we got back inside, Charlie was sitting in the exact same place he had been when I left a few minutes ago.

"Good afternoon, sir," Jacob said, extending his hand to my father.

As soon as he heard Jake's voice Charlie sprang to life, smiling and rising from the couch to come over and give Jake's hand a good shake and greet him.

"Jacob! Good to have you back!" He exclaimed, "I hope your trip went well."

"Yes, sir, we had a great time," Jacob replied.

He had always been Mr. Polite to my dad, which I appreciated, but my dad already loved him. He could have stuck his tongue down my throat right there in the living room and my dad wouldn't have minded. Well, maybe that's a little exaggeration, but my dad wouldn't have minded if he wasn't quite so hands-off.

After exchanging a few more pleasantries, Jacob and I headed off to my room, leaving Charlie to his baseball game.

When we reached my room, Jacob collapsed his enormous 6'4 frame onto my bed, exhaling heavily.

"Golly Bells, I'm so glad to be home."

"And I'm glad to have you home," I said, crawling into the crook of his arm and laying my head on his chest.

He kissed the top of my head and we proceeded to talk about his trip to Wyoming with his dad and other things we had to catch up on in the long month that we were apart.

"I'm getting so tired lying here," he finally admitted.

I had noticed the gradual sleepiness that was creeping up on him, but I hadn't said anything because I didn't want our time together to end quite yet.

"I know…" I admitted, "But I don't want you to leave yet!"

He chuckled and leaned over to kiss me again, saying, "Well you know I can't stay away from you for too long, gorgeous. I'll be back tomorrow."

I giggled and rolled my eyes at him and then rolled off the bed to my feet. He slowly followed, still lethargic from lying down for so long, and threw his heavy arm over my shoulder.

"Help me, Bells, I don't think I can make it," He whined.

I started trudging along with his arm thrown over my shoulder like an injured athlete, until we got to the living room to say goodbye to Charlie.

Jacob quickly removed his arm and said goodbye while I walked him to the door. He opened the door and pulled me close for one more kiss before he went, whispering "I love you" in my ear as he turned to leave.

I smiled and replied, "I've missed that. I love you too."

He turned and walked out the door, flashing one more beautiful smile at me before jogging through the rain to his car. I leaned against the door frame watching him go, but the smile turned into a look of surprise when I saw the large moving van sitting in front of the house next door.


	2. The Boy Next Door

**A/N: Hey! So I forgot to tell you last time, but this is my very first fanfic ever! I'm pretty excited about it. I know begging for reviews is lame and annoying, but since it's my first one can you do it for me? **

**Yeah anyway, I'm still figuring this whole thing out, it was kind of a spur of the moment story idea. I really don't even know how it's going to turn out, so if you have any ideas or anything, they're always welcome. ******

**P.S. All these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**So here goes chapter 2… enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2- The Boy Next Door

I shut the door behind me as I watched Jacob's car backing out of my driveway, carefully avoiding the enormous moving truck that the new family had brought with them. I stood behind the door, eyeing the newcomers. The doors to their car finally opened and out stepped a tall man and a short, fat woman, and from the rear passenger door stepped a boy, looking annoyed, probably with his parents. He looked to be about my age, and I had to admit he was good looking.

"_Stop it," _I thought to myself, _"You already have a perfect boyfriend. You don't need to be ogling over the new neighbor, who's probably already taken anyway."_

But I had to admit, he was good looking. He was tall, not lanky tall, but well built, with toned arms and from what I could see, a well-toned body too. He had messy bronze hair and a frustrated expression on his face, which made the beauty of his strong face even more evident. As I was thinking these things, he glanced up from the car and straight to my house. It looked like he looked straight at me, even though I knew that was impossible. I was hidden behind the door, how could he have possibly seen me? All the same, I suddenly felt extremely self-conscious about standing there watching this new family, and I hurried back up to my room.

./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\.

Several hours later, I stood over a pot of boiling water in the kitchen, stirring in the long spaghetti noodles that I had just added, when there was a knock on the door. I set down the spoon and went to the door, wondering who it might be. I didn't think Charlie was expecting company, but I had been in my room for most of the day so I might have just missed the call.

I opened the door to the same cheery little woman I had been watching move into the house next door for most of the day.

"Hello there dear!" She greeted me. Before I even had a chance to return her greeting she introduced herself. "I'm Elizabeth Masen, my family just moved in next door and I thought I would come meet our new neighbors!"

"Hello Mrs. Masen, it's nice to meet you," I replied, "My name is Bella Swan."

"It's so nice to meet you Bella, dear," she smiled, eyeing me strangely.

I blushed under her scrutiny and looked at my shoes, unaware of why she was looking at me in that way.

"So Bella, you must go to Forks High School?" She questioned.

"Yes ma'am," I replied, "I'll be a junior when school starts next week."

"So that would make you, what? 17?" She asked.

Unsure of why she was so curious, I answered somewhat hesitantly. "I- um- Yes ma'am."

She smiled a knowing smile and replied, "Well then, you'll just have to meet my Edward sometime before school starts. He'll be a junior also. He would probably appreciate having someone to show him around town while he's still getting acquainted."

I blushed, remembering the handsome boy I had seen earlier, but he hadn't seemed overly excited to be here, and I didn't want to get stuck with someone who hated me just for being a part of this dreary old town. I started to make a face at the thought, but remembered that Mrs. Masen was still standing in my kitchen waiting for a response from me.

"Oh yes, I'd be glad to help out!" I quickly responded. I kicked myself as soon as the words were out of my mouth. Why couldn't my brain just think of a polite way to decline the request and go back to cooking dinner before I got myself into anything else involving her son?

"I should probably get back to fixing dinner," I quickly said.

"Oh yes! I'm sorry! I could just stand here and talk for the rest of the evening!" She said, sounding flustered.

We said our goodbyes, with, unfortunately, a promise from me to visit her house tomorrow to meet her husband and son, whom she assured me were wonderful people. I was sure her husband was wonderful, and her son was very attractive, but he just seemed so unhappy.

I continued thinking about Edward Masen the whole time I was preparing dinner. Sure, I wouldn't mind meeting him, he was really attractive, and his mother was nice enough, but from what I saw, he didn't look like the next Mr. Congeniality.

Charlie walked into the kitchen, interrupting my thoughts. "That smells delicious!" He exclaimed, leaning over the bubbling pot of spaghetti sauce.

"Thanks, dad, it's just about ready," I said while I drained the water from the noodles.

At the table a few minutes later, he started questioning me about my short visit with Mrs. Masen. I told him she seemed like a nice lady, and she had asked me to meet her family tomorrow.

"Are you going over there?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied, "If they're anything like Mrs. Masen they'll be good neighbors."

He nodded and returned to his plate of food, and I was once again lost into my thoughts.

./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\.

After dinner, I went upstairs to my room and began reading the book I had been distracted from earlier that day with Jake's arrival.

I had been reading for about half an hour when a flash caught my eye. It came from the window directly across from mine in the house next door. I glanced over to see someone flicking the light on and off.

"_Now see,"_ I thought, _"This is why I enjoyed not having neighbors before. No one to bother me."_

As soon as I had the thought, I saw who it was fumbling around in the room. Apparently he was having trouble getting one of the lights to work , because I saw him walk out of the room and come back a few moments later, cross out of my sight, and return again to flick the light on and off a couple more times. A few curse words came in through my open window and I frowned. He was a charmer, that's for sure. I continued to stare out my window into the room in the next house, his room I suspect.

He started pacing back and forth in his room, running his hand through that thick, bronze hair like he was thinking hard about something.

"_I think I really would like to meet him,"_ I thought, _"He can't be that bad."_

As if he heard my thoughts, he turned directly toward my window. Our eyes caught for half a second, until I turned back toward my book, my face the color of a fire hydrant. My eyes were on the page, but my mind was anywhere but reading the words. His gaze had caught mine with such an intensity I didn't think I would ever be able to look away, but I did only out of humiliation. I didn't even know this boy and here I was staring at him through his window. What kind of a creeper was I?

I sighed and pulled out my phone to call Jacob. There was no way I was going back to the book tonight. I really needed to find a more interesting book. This one just wasn't keeping me out of trouble like it should.

He picked up on the third ring, excitement in his voice to be hearing from me.

"Hey Bella!" He practically yelled in my ear.

"Hey Jake…" I replied with not quite so much enthusiasm. I couldn't get Edward's gaze out of my mind's eye.

I started tell him all about my day after he left, telling him especially about the visit from Mrs. Masen and my promise to visit her tomorrow. Since I was a little nervous about going over there to meet Edward and Mr. Masen, I asked if Jacob wanted to come with me. I also thought he could help a little bit with the responsibility of getting Edward acquainted with the town, not that there was that much to learn anyway. He agreed to come with me, for which I told him I would be eternally grateful, and I wished him good night and went to sleep.

./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\./\.

I woke up the next morning to Jacob poking my sides.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" He laughed, "Sorry, I figured you'd be awake by now so I thought I'd come on over early and surprise you."

I rolled over and looked at the clock. It read ten after noon.

"I can't believe I slept so long!" I moaned groggily.

He laughed and grabbed my hand, trying to pull me out of bed.

"Jaaacoooob!" I whined.

"Hurry up, Bells! Don't you want to meet your new neighbors?"

He was way too excited about this.

"Well I do," I replied, "Just not with haystack-hair and morning breath!"

He smiled sweetly and said, "Morning breath and haystack-hair or not, I still love you."

I smiled back at him and told him that I would still rather make myself more presentable to meet my neighbors for the first time. He agreed and left to go watch TV while I took a shower and got ready to go.

I took a shower as quickly as I could and brushed my long curly brown hair. I put on my favorite cotton sundress and flip flops and just touched on a bit of mascara and lip gloss and went downstairs to meet Jake and walk next door to meet my neighbors.

I was strangely nervous as I walked to the next house over, Jacob's hand tight around mine. I gave him a nervous smile and he chuckled at me.

"What are you laughing at?!" I accused.

"Nothing sweetheart," He replied with another laugh, "You're just so cute when you're nervous."

I gave him a small slap on his arm, right before ringing the doorbell of the Masen's new home. Jacob started acting like a 5 year old, grabbing his arm where I hit him and whining about how much it hurt. I gave him a mocking sad face right as the door opened to the round, cheerful face of Mrs. Masen. Jacob and I both quickly straightened up and wiped off our mocking faces and turned fresh smiling ones to the woman at the door.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Masen," I greeted her, "I hope you don't mind, but this is my boyfriend Jacob, he wanted to come meet my new neighbors as well."

"Not at all honey!" She sang, "It's so nice to meet you Jacob. Please come in!"

We walked into the spacious foyer, and I looked around with amazement. Somehow, it already looked homey, even with a few boxes still not unpacked on the floor. They had a beautiful house.

"It's such a beautiful house," I marveled, still examining the deep, rich color of the walls, the expensive wood furniture around the edges of the hall, and the classy decorations adorning the walls.

"Why thank you!" Mrs. Masen beamed, "Would you like to see the rest of it?"

"Very much please," I responded politely. I was interested to see if the rest of the house was as meticulously designed as the foyer was.

We made our way around the first floor of the large house, stopping in the door way of each room while Mrs. Masen explained what each room was for and a little bit about what she hoped to do with it once the house was decorated. As we made our way up the staircase, Mrs. Masen was chattering on about something or another, and Jacob and I were exchanging weary glances. Sure, I had wanted to see the house, but I wasn't the one living in it. I couldn't possibly need to know every detail she was babbling about.

As she threw open the first door of the hallway upstairs, a timer started going off in the kitchen.

"Oh! The cookies are ready!" She smiled, "Excuse me for just a moment. Feel free to look around!" And with that, she bustled off back down the stairway in the direction of the kitchen.

"Finally," Jacob breathed, and when I glanced up, he was inches from my face, getting closer all the time. I smiled back at him and leaned in closer for a kiss, but right as our lips touched, I heard a door open further down the hallway.

I jumped back away from Jacob, embarrassed to let someone see us kissing in their house while no one was looking. My cheeks flushed bright red, and I looked down at my sandals. I heard someone clear their throat and I glanced up to see who it was who had caught us.

"Oh-um-E-Excuse me," a deep male voice stuttered.

I looked to see a face almost as red as mine was, a shocked expression in his bright green eyes. I stared at him for longer than I meant to, studying his expression of embarrassment that probably looked a lot like mine at the moment.

I was brought back to reality when I felt Jacob's arm circle around my waist and pull me close to his side.

"Jacob Black," He said sticking out his hand for a shake.

"Edward Masen," Edward replied, a sudden look of anger in his eyes. Nevertheless, he shook Jacob's outstretched hand.

"And this is my girlfriend Bella," Jacob introduced me, since I still hadn't found my voice. "Your neighbor," He added.

"Bella," Edward said curtly, nodding his head in my direction.

Since we were all unsure of what to say next, we all just stood there, suddenly finding the wall, the floor, or something else nearby immensely interesting.

Mrs. Masen chose that time to come back up the stairs to continue our tour. She looked back and forth between Edward, Jacob, and I, surely sensing the awkward tension in the air.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! I'm trying to write as fast as possible, cuz I wanna know what happens just as much as you do! Haha But… I'm in college, so time to write things other than my research paper right now is rare, and I'm going to Florida tomorrow to visit my boyfriend. BUT I promise I'll work on it as much as I can over the weekend and hopefully have a new chapter up by Tuesday at the latest (no promises though)! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I told you it would be up Tuesday so here it is! This is actually in Edward's point of view though. I thought it might be interesting. I really don't know whether I want to keep putting a chapter in Edward's point of view every once in a while or not though, so help me decide. I could do all Bella's POV or Bella's and a little bit of Edward's sometimes, or even throw in Jacob's a little bit. Let me know I guess! **

**P.S. All these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 3-

Edward

I heard a soft knock on the door. Even though I was pretty sure I knew who it was, I mumbled, "Come in..."

My mother poked her head through my doorway. I was right. "Edward, dear-" She began, but I quickly cut her off, knowing what she was going to say.

"Mom, I know-" I began, but she talked over me.

"Edward I just don't understand why you couldn't _try _to make friends! She's your next door neighbor for goodness sakes- not the plague! All you did was scowl and pout the entire afternoon!"

I rolled my eyes at her again. If there was anything I didn't want to talk about right now it was Bella. Somehow my mother was already in love with her, even though she had only known her for less than 24 hours. She wouldn't stop talking after Bella and her _boyfriend _left about how sweet Bella was, how polite Bella was, how pretty Bella was… Yes- that's exactly what I needed to be reminded of- how pretty Bella was. Even if I knew nothing else about her, Bella Swan was beautiful.

I must have lost control of my tight scowl at my mother, because her hard mask of frustration melted away gradually and was replaced with a smile as she began again,

"I just think you too would get along, that's all."

"I know, Mom," I stated matter of factly. I didn't want to argue with her anymore, and the sooner I agreed the sooner she would leave.

She looked like she was about to say something else, but she just nodded and closed my door again.

My thoughts drifted back to Bella as soon as I was alone again.

"_Of course," _I mused, _"The one thing that could make this dreary town bearable is already taken…"_

I stood up from my sprawled out position on my bed and wandered over to the window, propping my hands on the window sill and my forehead against the cool glass. I glared up at the light beside my window as it flickered again. I immediately thought of last night when I saw Bella in her room. I had been standing in exactly the same position, with my hands resting on the window, watching her read. She looked so peaceful as she sat there curled up in the overstuffed couch, completely absorbed in what she was reading. That was when my light started flickering and gave me away. I rolled my eyes and went to the light switch to try turning it off and back on again several times, but the light started flickering again as soon as I turned it back on. Sighing, I had gone to one of the boxes in the hall which I knew contained a pack of light bulbs and retrieved a new one. I screwed the new bulb in and went back over to test the lights again, but they still flickered even after I changed the bulb. I cursed at the light and ran my hand through my hair in frustration as I turned back toward the window to watch Bella again to ease my frustration, but when I looked back, she was looking straight at me. Our eyes were like magnets, stuck to one another for the briefest of moments, but in that short second, I felt the electricity from her gaze shoot through my entire body. I could have held her gaze like that for hours, and I don't think the electricity would ever stop making my fingers tingle and my stomach do flips. She turned away all too quickly, her long brown curls covering her reddening face. A smile had crept over my face as I watched her go back to her book as I turned around, going to lie down and think more about that beautiful girl.

I smiled thinking of it again, but quickly reprimanded myself for it. I couldn't think of Bella in that way. She had a boyfriend and they looked all too happy together. I knew better than to get in the way of something like that, so I wasn't going to let myself, I decided. I took a deep breath to clear my head and walked back over to the window. The sun was setting outside, casting a beautiful orange glow over the too-green landscape of Forks. As I continued to look out at my new neighborhood, I heard laughing and playful screaming coming from Bella's house. I couldn't see the front door from my window, but I guessed that's where a giggling Bella, followed closely by Jacob Black, roaring with laughter, came running from. She ran about half-way down her driveway before he caught her up in his arms, poking her sides a few more times, making her laugh even harder. I watched them with interest as he set her down after spinning her and tickling her a few more times, pulling her close to his chest and kissing her upturned lips.

Jealousy shot through me like fire. That's when I knew I couldn't ignore Bella Swan. I had to be something to her, even if it just meant being her friend. It was impossible to try to hate that perfect girl. Jealousy pricked my heart once again as I watched Jacob get in his car and Bella run to give him one last kiss, which lasted even longer than the first.

I knew I couldn't come between them like my heart was dying to do. I was raised to be a gentleman. The second Bella wanted me, I would go running to her, but right now all she needed was a friend, and I could be that for her.

I glanced out the window saw that Bella was still standing outside, watching as Jacob backed out of her driveway and down into the street. I knew what I needed to do to soothe my conscience from what happened this afternoon, so I quickly threw on my coat and shoes and rushed down the stairs and out the door just in time to see Bella turning to open the door to her house and go inside.

"Bella, wait!" I yelled across the yard.

She must have jumped three feet in the air before turning around to meet my eyes with her deep brown ones.

I took a deep breath to calm myself before starting, but the first word still came out in a stutter.

"I-I'm sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to apologize for earlier."

A confused expression crossed her features and her head cocked involuntarily to the side. I had never seen such an adorable confused person.

"What do you mean?" She asked shyly.

"Well," I said, looking down at the grass around my shoes, "I wasn't the most welcoming neighbor earlier and I wanted to apologize. I'm not really like that. I just- I wasn't feeling well." I finished, wanting to give her some kind of reasonable excuse for the way I acted.

"Oh," She said, sounding a bit surprised, but I couldn't tell because the second I looked up, she turned her reddened face down towards her shoes.

Before she had chance to say anything else I went on.

"I just wanted to make sure I started out on the right foot, and of all the people to hate me, I sure don't want it to be you."

The expression on her face when she quickly looked up at me alerted me to my mistake.

"Oh! I-I mean, because you're my neighbor and we're going to see each other almost every day, I just didn't want it to be awkward between us." I stammered, trying to think of some reason that I said what I did.

"_Way to NOT make it awkward, Edward, good going," _I kicked myself mentally.

"Well yeah, of course," she mumbled, looking back to her shoes.

"So… friends?" I asked, sticking out my hand for a handshake.

Her smile was even more beautiful when it was directed at me I realized as she looked up from her shoes and into my eyes for the first time.

"Friends." She confirmed, shaking my hand.


	4. Realization

* * *

So Edward and I were friends now. I could deal with that. All except for the fact that my heart beat at twice its normal speed and my cheeks were a permanent shade of red when I was around him. I couldn't put my finger on why, but he made me so nervous! Maybe it was the way his eyes seemed to bore into mine, or maybe it was the way he always ended up standing closer to me than anyone normally would while having a casual conversation. Or maybe it was how the corners of his lips always turned up whenever he saw me, but of course all those things are normal between close friends, right?

I thought about Edward and my friendship with him as I lay sprawled out on my bed. I had just gotten home from my first day of school and I was completely exhausted. I glanced at the clock and realized it was only a little after four. Since it was only the first day, I didn't have any homework yet, and it was still too early to start on dinner, so I grabbed my book and a blanket and walked out to the backyard to read. It surprisingly hadn't rained all day, so the ground was dry enough to lie down on.

I only read about a page before I heard footsteps on the grass beside me, and felt someone plop down on the blanket next to me. I turned over to see Jacob smiling down at me.

"Jake!" I frowned, realizing my mistake, "I totally forgot you were coming over!"

"It's alright," he smiled back at me, "I have your attention now don't I?"

"Of course," I stated, shutting my book after carefully placing the marker in the crease between the pages and sitting up to be on his level.

"Aaww no lay back down, you looked so comfortable, I don't want to make you get up," He said, pushing me back down onto the blanket.

He laid back on the blanket beside me and sighed a deep, contented sigh.

"Can you believe we've been dating for 8 months tomorrow?" He asked, adjusting his shoulders so he could turn and look at me.

I smiled at the thought and pushed myself up on my elbow to give him a peck on the cheek before rolling back over onto my back.

"It seems like yesterday you asked me out," I laughed, remembering the beautiful rose stuck in the door handle of my truck with a note on it that just read, "Friday?"

I had glanced around the parking lot before turning and opening my door, getting ready to leave, when he was suddenly right there, leaning up against my truck with a mischievous grin on his face asking me "How 'bout it?"

I had thrown my arms around his neck right there and kissed him with a huge smile on my face. He had been my best friend up until that day, but then we became inseparable. My father liked him too, which was always a huge plus.

"I love you," he whispered, leaning up over me, interrupting my sweet memories.

"I love you too," I smiled back at him, reaching my hand up to pull his face down to mine for another kiss. Our kisses were passionate but sweet, and full of love.

He deepened the kiss and pulled me closer to him, but we were quickly pulled out of our own little world when I heard my name called by a high, all too familiar voice.

"Bella!" I heard my friend Jessica Stanley call.

I quickly sat up, confused as to why Jessica was here at my house.

"Jessica? What are you-" I stopped short when my mind processed the picture in front of me.

Jessica had come around the side of Edward's house to see me and Jacob making out in the back yard, but what disturbed me was Jessica and Edward. He had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind, slowly kissing her cheek down her jaw bone.

She giggled flirtatiously and told him to stop before turning back to me and Jacob. I quickly jumped up off the grass and walked over to where they were standing. Jacob quickly followed me and took my hand in his.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked, trying to think of some way to make conversation in this awkward situation.

"Well…" Jessica started, "We couldn't think of anything else to do after school so Edward brought me here!"

Sensing the tension in my voice, Jacob asked, "Would you like to come over here and watch some TV or something?"

"I don't think so," Jessica replied, "We'll find something to do over there," as she turned and smiled again at Edward.

I could only imagine what that implied. I gulped down a lump in my throat before I spoke again.

"Well have fun, I think I need to get inside and start fixing dinner anyway."

"Alright, see you tomorrow!" She chirped, turning back towards Edward.

"Bye Bella," Edward said, looking at me for the first time. His eyes met with mine, but they were expressionless, unlike all the other times he looked at me. "Jacob." He added on, giving him a nod.

"Bye guys," I mumbled, quickly pulling Jacob along with me into the house.

* * *

I woke up the next day in a bad mood. If someone had asked me why, I wouldn't have an answer, but there was still a miserable expression stuck on my face all day.

When I got to Biology, the only class I had with Edward, I sat down at the table next to him like I always did, but quickly absorbed myself into drawing a tiny sailboat on the back of my notebook rather than talking to him, but I could still feel his eyes on me. The whole class went just like that- I was completely focused on the lecture the teacher was giving, the worksheet he had just handed out, or, if nothing else, drawing more pictures for the back of my notebook.

When the bell finally rung, I breathed a sigh of relief and stood to gather my things and put them in my backpack, and started towards the door.

"Bella…" Edward started.

I turned back around to face him, looking at his face for the first time today. He had a hurt expression on his handsome, chiseled features, and it stung to think that the way I acted was probably the reason for it.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Gym," I replied, and turned to leave again, "Just like always," I mumbled sarcastically, too low for him to hear.

"Do you think I could walk with you?" He asked. The miserable expression I had worn all day was wiped away with a look of surprise.

"Well," I replied, unsure of his intentions, "I guess that'd be ok."

A broad smile bloomed across his face, causing me to smile back at him. We started walking in the direction of the gym in silence, and when I glanced over at him, he looked absorbed in his thoughts so I decided to keep my mouth shut.

Finally he said something. "Bella, why were you so upset at me yesterday and today?" He asked.

I knew he would ask me that, and that of all things is the one question I didn't want to give an answer to.

"I don't know," I quickly replied and started walking a little bit faster.

His long strides kept pace with my shorter, faster ones easily and he gave me a puzzled look before saying, "Is it because of Jessica?"

I shot him a glare.

"No." I spat, and launched into an even faster pace, making it clear that I didn't want him to follow me.

He grabbed my arm and turned be back around to face him.

"Bella Swan tell me the truth. Are you jealous?"

My eyes widened as I faced what I had been in denial about since yesterday afternoon. A million thoughts went zooming through my head faster than I could fully process them all, every one of them circling around the boy standing in front of me with a shocked look on his face as he watched me react to his question.

I finally gained enough control over my mind to bring it back into coherence, but I still didn't know how to answer him. Instead, I just narrowed my eyes again and pulled my arm out of his grasp firmly and spun around to walk into the gym.

* * *


	5. Attraction

**Chapter 5: Attraction**

"**To say the truth, reason and love keep little company together now-a-days." –William Shakespeare**

"_Bella Swan tell me the truth. Are you jealous?"_

_My eyes widened as I faced what I had been in denial about since yesterday afternoon._

If possible, I was even more uncoordinated than usual in gym. My mind kept swirling around the conversation with Edward before class- replaying it in my mind, kicking myself for things I should have said, and trying to grasp the reality that I had stumbled upon during that conversation: I was falling for Edward Masen.

As I walked out of the gym, my expression of relief turned into one of worry as I saw Jacob leaning against the building smiling at me. I quickly composed myself and put on a smile for him as I walked up and kissed him.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Definitely," I responded, "I'm ready for this day to be over."

He walked me out to my car and kissed my forehead before he closed the door and gave me one last smile before turning to walk to his car. I couldn't believe I could possibly be falling for someone else. I watched him walk all the way to his car before finally bringing my truck to life with a roar and leaving the school.

As I pulled into my driveway a few minutes later, my phone started singing the familiar ringtone I used when my dad called: an old country song.

"Hey Dad," I said flipping it open and holding it up to my ear.

"Hey Bells, I got a little problem. I don't think I'm going to be home tonight. Billy had an accident while we were fishing and he fell. He's fine but I'm at the hospital with him now. They're letting him go home but I think I'm going to stick around over there tonight to make sure he's alright. He had a pretty bad fall."

"Oh wow, ok Dad," I said. I was worried about Jacob's dad, but glad that Charlie was going to be there if he needed anything.

"And I already talked to Mrs. Masen about what happened so she's going to keep an eye on you this evening. I wouldn't be surprised if she dropped by for a visit," He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. I was seventeen years old but he still didn't think I could handle myself for an evening.

When I got off the phone with Charlie I walked in the house and threw my backpack down on the floor. I settled in to watch TV for a little while, but was interrupted before I even had a chance to get into the show I was watching by a knock on the door. I sighed and stood up. It was probably Mrs. Masen "keeping an eye on me" like Charlie had asked her to do.

"Hello Bella dear," she crooned as soon as I opened the door.

"Hello Mrs. Masen, come on inside," I invited. I noticed it had started to rain outside pretty heavily.

"Thank you!" She said, stepping inside. "I wanted to see if you needed dinner later tonight."

I hadn't even thought of it, but I supposed I would need dinner. Preferably not with Edward sitting across from me, but Mrs. Masen already knew I didn't have plans for the evening.

"That sounds great!" I responded with fake enthusiasm. There was no way out of this.

"Perfect! Be over around 6?" She asked.

"That sounds great," I agreed.

And with that she left with a promise to see me later.

I sighed with frustration as I went back to the warm couch. Why did Charlie have to stay over at the Black's house tonight of all nights? And why especially did he tell Mrs. Masen I was alone?!

Two hours later, at 5:45, I glanced at my reflection in the mirror as I walked by. I definitely couldn't go anywhere like this. I dragged myself up to my room to make myself presentable before I left. Where was a personal fashion consultant when you needed one?

I finally decided on my a pair of jean capris and my favorite pink and white striped tank top with a white jacket over it to ward off the chill of the rain. I examined my hair and pulled it over into a side ponytail and stuck a white headband over the top. My brown curls popped out of the sides, but I was too anxious to get this whole evening over with to spend too much time on my hair.

I ran through the torrential rain next door and knocked on the Masen's front door.

"Oh… Hey Bella," Edward greeted me when he opened the door.

"Hey Edward," I responded, trying my best not to look at him.

"Come on in."

I walked through the door and mumbled "thanks" while he led me to the kitchen where Mrs. Masen was putting the finishing touches on dinner. I greeted Mrs. Masen and her husband who was also standing there and we talked for a little while before we sat down to eat. Dinner was delicious and enjoyable, as long as I kept my eyes off of Edward, which was difficult because he sat right across from me. Even though I tried to avoid looking at him, I could feel his eyes on me throughout dinner and I could feel myself blush every time I realized he was looking at me.

When dinner was finally over, Mrs. Masen began bustling around taking our plates and beginning to clean up.

"I can help you Mrs. Masen," I offered. I was so used to cleaning up mine and Charlie's dishes at home I felt like it was my responsibility, so I thought I would help her before I went back home.

"No, no Bella," She refused, swatting me away.

"Edward, why don't you take Bella to go see your room," She suggested.

An uncomfortable look was on Edward's face, and I'm sure mine matched, but his mother didn't notice and he agreed, mumbling a "come on" as he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I slowly followed him, dreading the moment I was alone with him.

He walked into his room and shut the door behind me, motioning to a big black leather couch telling me to have a seat. He walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed, his hands maintaining a tight hold on the side of the bed while he sat there like he was worried he might fall off any minute. I could feel him staring at me as I traced the stitching in the couch with my fingers, trying to distract myself from the awkward situation we were in now. He finally stood up and started pacing back and forth for a few minutes while he ran his hands through his thick bronze hair. He finally turned back towards me.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

My face turned red and I became even more interested in the leather on the couch, but he walked over and put his hand on the side of my face and brought my eyes back up to look at him as he sat down on the couch beside me. My cheek tingled at his soft touch and even more color crept into my cheeks.

Since I didn't say anything he continued.

"I shouldn't have confronted you like that earlier today, but I thought you might be upset about Jessica, and I hoped that's how you felt, but I couldn't let myself think that without knowing that's actually how you feel."

I stared back at him, not even bothering to try to hide the wild confusion in my eyes.

"I think what I'm trying to tell you, Bella, is that I'm crazy about you. I have been from the first day I locked eyes with you. I was determined not to get in the way of your relationship with Jacob, but…" He trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

My head spun with what he had just said to me. He was _crazy _about me. _Me. _Not Jessica.

"But I can't stay away from you Bella," he finally finished. He slid his hand down my cheek and down to my hands where they were resting in my lap.

I stared back at him for what seemed like years, unsure of what to say. I wanted to kiss those perfect lips right here and now. No, I wanted to run out of his room and back to my own house. I wanted to tell him that I was crazy about him too. No! I wanted to run to Jacob's arms and never leave his side again. No, I never wanted to leave Edward's side. No, no, no, no!

"Bella?" Edward's voice tore me out of my spinning thoughts.

My eyes focused back on his as I searched for a reply to his confession.

"Well I- um, I…" I wanted to tell him that I was crazy about him too, but I knew I couldn't. I still loved Jacob. So I came up with another approach to answering him.

"I thought you were dating Jessica," I asked.

He dropped his head and started fiddling with my fingers as he held them in his large warm hands.

"Jessica…" He started, but stopped with a sigh. "Jessica and I couldn't ever be anything together. We're too different. I just knew she liked me and someone suggested I ask her out, and since I was looking for a way to forget about you, we started dating."

I frowned, not quite believing that he didn't have any interest in her.

"But I saw you with her yesterday," I accused, "and you didn't look miserable to say the least."

He looked back at me, and his emerald eyes smoldered into mine.

"Bella," He asked, "Wouldn't you say that in the two weeks we've known each other we have gotten pretty close?"

_What kind of question is that?_ I wondered to myself, but out loud I answered, "Well I guess so."

"Well then wouldn't you have been able to see if I was standing there like a statue next to her that I wasn't happy with her?"

I understood then why he had been so uncharacteristically flirty with Jessica yesterday. My eyes widened with understanding and I nodded my head, looking down again to study my shoes.

He brought his hand back up to my face, but didn't force me to look back at him, and began softly rubbing his thumb along my cheek.

"You've thrown me head over heels for you Bella, and as hard as I try, I won't ever find anyone who captivates me like you do. I'll be here, no matter how long I have to wait. I'll be here whenever you need me."

My whole body melted with his words. My heart couldn't decide between stopping all together or flying and words became a jumbled mess in my mind for what seemed like the trillionth time today.

A slow smile made its way across Edward's face, and he brought his hand down to loop it around my shoulders. He pulled me into his side and squeezed my shoulders before whispering, "Breathe Bella, it's ok, you don't have to say anything."

I relaxed into his side, and we slipped into an easier conversation about school, but I couldn't forget the words he had spoken to me earlier, though he seemed to pretend they had never been spoken.


	6. Storm

A/N: First off, thank you so much to y'all who review almost every chapter. It makes me so happy! Ok love you all! On with the story!

**Chapter 6: Storm**

"**My night has become a sunny dawn because of you." –Ibn Abbad**

Edward

I couldn't believe I told Bella how I felt about her. Well, not really, because to tell her exactly how much she meant to me would probably send her screaming. It was impossible to put into words how I felt about Bella. Within the two weeks I had known her, every word she spoke to me had made my heart swell and when she smiled or laughed I thought my heart was going to burst. I had come to terms with the fact that I was in love with Bella Swan.

The first week I had been here, I had tried to learn everything possible about her. I stood over her shoulder while she cooked dinner until her father got home (only when Jacob wasn't there of course), I would throw things at her window from mine when I knew she was in there, and we would sit and talk in her backyard on the nice days when we didn't have anything else to do. That's when I had really learned to love her. She had turned my attitude about Forks around 180 degrees. I dreaded moving here at first. I thought it would be the most dreary, boring town in the entire country, but Bella was my own personal sunshine in this gloomy town. I couldn't help but love her.

So tonight, after I told her I was crazy about her, I held her perfect form cradled under my arm against my chest for what seemed like eternity. She didn't seem to have any reaction to my confession at all. We laughed and talked for hours there in my room while we listened to the thunder roll and the rain pour, until my mom finally tapped on the door reminding us of the time and the fact that it was a school night. Her way of saying "time for Bella to go home." I reluctantly helped Bella up and walked her to the front door. I hugged her tightly after we said goodbye and memorized how she looked tonight one more time. She was so beautiful. I smiled at her again and told her goodnight and watched her as she jogged over to her house, trying to shelter herself from the rain. She turned and waved one last time before she went inside, and my heart skipped a beat in return.

I returned to my room and started getting ready to go to bed. I glanced out my window across to her bedroom. I could see her with her light still on, sitting on her bed typing on her computer. I smiled at the way she looked. She had on a pair of extra large sweat pants and a small white tank top with her hair up in a lopsided ponytail. She looked so relaxed and comfortable. I reluctantly left the window so she wouldn't catch me staring at her and went to my bed. I could still see the light from her window from my bed, but I couldn't see _her_. I stared at that light and thought about her until I saw the light turn off and I smiled to myself to know that she was going to bed too, and I fell asleep.

I awoke to a crash of thunder. The lights popped and everything went black all of a sudden. I relaxed back on my pillow, hoping I would be able to sleep with the raging storm outside. I was staring at my ceiling trying to go back to sleep when I saw another flash of light come through my window, but this one wasn't like the others from the lightening. It was yellow, artificial light. I remembered Bella next door, and I pulled myself up out of bed to look across to try to see her. I could faintly see her silhouette sitting up on her bed from the light her flashlight projected. She was sitting up, hugging her knees to her chest.

I continued watching her as she flipped open her phone, dialed a number, and waited for the person on the other line to respond. This was repeated several more times until she threw her phone down and buried her head in her knees. I didn't know what was wrong, but I knew something was, and I sure as hell couldn't just sit here and watch her like that.

I got up and pulled on a pair of old gray sweatpants and my dark blue rain jacket over my bare chest. I grabbed a flashlight of my own and went downstairs, trying to be quiet as I passed my parents' room, and out into the rainy night. I ran over to Bella's porch and sent her a quick text message telling her to come down and open the door. After several minutes, the door swung open and a shaking, scared Bella flew into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her tight and rubbed circles into her back with my hand, trying to calm her nerves. I could feel her breathing finally slow, so I pulled her back to look at me.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

She hesitated before she replied, but finally told me.

"I had a bad dream," She admitted, "And… I'm kinda afraid of the dark." Her cheeks blushed red and she started playing with a stray hair that had fallen out of her ponytail.

"Well lucky for you, I came equipped!" I chuckled, brandishing the flashlight I had stuck in my jacket pocket.

She giggled and hugged me again.

"I'm glad you're here, Edward."

I quickly realized how cold it was outside and pushed her back through her doorway into her warm house.

"Are you not freezing?" I asked her, standing in the foyer rubbing my hands over my arms trying to get warm again.

"Actually, yes," She giggled, folding her arms over chest. "You were just keeping me warm while I was hugging you!"

"So that's why you wanted to hug me so much!" I accused, "You weren't happy to see me at all!"

She started laughing and apologized, circling her arms around my waist again. I put my arms back around her shoulders and hugged her close to me, her head on my chest, my chin rested on top of her hair.

She finally broke the embrace and looked back at me with an amused expression.

"Edward Masen where's your shirt?" She asked, trying not to laugh while she attempted to sound serious.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't have time to put together a 5-piece suit before I came over here Miss Bella!" I laughed. "You're lucky I put pants on, you know."

Her eyes widened with my words and she pretended to slap my arm. She and I both laughed before she started bouncing off into the kitchen.

"I have an idea!" She announced as she skipped away.

I rolled my eyes. She sure did have a lot of energy for 2 a.m. I followed her into the kitchen to see what she was doing, and laughed when I saw.

She was sprinkling hot chocolate powder into two mugs for us. I sat down on the stool that stood directly across the counter from where she was and watched her until she realized- the power was still off- the microwave wouldn't work.

"Looks like we're going to have to do it the old fashioned way," she announced, pulling out a pot to boil the water in. She was determined to get some hot chocolate tonight.

While the water boiled, she sat on the stool next to mine and explained her bad dream- something about vampires or some nonsense like that. She had a pitiful look back on her face after she finished explaining it to me. It had obviously scared her to death, my poor beautiful Bella. Wait, I just called her mine. _My _Bella. It sounded so nice in my head. If only this girl could be mine. She was perfect. Even with her messy ponytail and her oversized sweatpants, she was flawless. I was in love with her.

I was awoken from my thoughts when she jumped off the stool and walked past me to the other side of the counter where we could hear the water boiling in the pot. As she walked around the corner, she caught her foot on the leg of the stool I was sitting on, and she quickly lost her balance. Luckily I heard her foot hit the stool before it made her lose her balance and fall completely, so I reached my arm out and caught her around the waist as she fell. I pulled her back towards me with such force that our heads ended up knocking together hard enough that I loosened my grip on her and she ended up falling to the floor anyway. After making sure there was no blood coming from the sore spot on my head, I looked down at Bella to make sure she was alright, but she was now lying on the floor holding her stomach with one hand and her head with the other dying of laughter, inserting "ooww!" in between every big laugh. I started laughing too and bent down to make sure she was ok.

"I'm so sorry Bella are you alright?"

She kept laughing but managed a "yes" in between giggles.

"Good," I said, and picked her up bridal style off the floor and put her back on her stool. "You stay there, I'll get the hot chocolate."

I poured the hot water into both of our cups and stirred in the hot chocolate powder, topping it off with marshmallows before taking it back to her where she was still holding her head and giggling.

"Thank you," She mumbled while she started to blow on the drink.

"You're welcome, I just still can't believe I did that too you!"

"Hey, I'm the one who needs the hazard label tattooed on my forehead," She laughed.

"Come on, let's get out of this danger zone," She said, grabbing my hand in her right and the flashlight in her left hand. I took both of our drinks and followed her upstairs and into what I assumed was her room. She set the flashlight on her bedside table, facing up so the room was still lit and jumped up onto her bed. I looked around for another chair to sit in but she laughed at me when she realized what I was looking for.

"What are you doing?" She laughed.

"Well, I-um-" I wasn't sure exactly what to say, but luckily she cut me off.

"Get over here," She said, thumping the spot on the bed beside her, "I don't bite!"

I crawled up on the bed and leaned back against her headboard and millions of pillows.

She sighed deeply and did the same. The hopeful side of me thought that she might have leaned into me a little bit as she relaxed, but she turned her head to speak before I could really analyze her position.

"Edward, I'm so sorry about your head," She said, reaching up to touch the side of my forehead where our heads had hit. "It's turning red and there's a bump." She tried not to laugh again, but I beat her to it by chuckling and brushing her hand away.

"What about yours?" I asked her, examining her forehead. "Yours is the same way."

"It hurts," She pouted.

I felt bad for a second until I saw the fake pout on her lips while her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Kiss it and make it better?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at me.

I couldn't believe my ears. Did she really just ask me to kiss her? True, it was only her forehead because I had put a huge bump on it, but still, she asked me to kiss her!

I leaned over and kissed her lightly on top of the redish purple bump that was forming right at her hairline.

She laughed that beautiful laugh and then she really did lean into my side. I draped my arm around her and she leaned her head on my shoulder. I couldn't believe I was in Bella's bed with my arm around her. Until tonight, I had hated thunderstorms, especially when they made the power go out, but now, they were just about my favorite thing in the world. We sat and talked like that for almost an hour until I heard her breathing deepen and her head fall heavily back on my shoulder.

The times were few and far between that she completely let her guard down and let herself forget about Jacob, but tonight was one of those times. I debated whether or not to leave and go back to my house, and I finally decided I probably should, even though I would be in heaven falling asleep with Bella under my arm. I decided to wait a few more minutes before going home, just to make sure she was really asleep, and she wouldn't wake up as soon as I left and get scared again.

Next thing I knew, I heard Bella's phone ringing on the table beside me. I groggily tried to sit up, but Bella was lying on my chest, still fast asleep. I reached over and grabbed the phone from the table and glanced at the front to see who was calling. It was Jacob. I didn't know what to do, so I sat up and shook Bella awake.

"Bella, Bella honey wake up," I called, rubbing her shoulder with my hand.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"What?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It's Jacob," I said, handing her the phone.

"Oh my god!" She squeaked, popping up out of bed. She flipped open the phone and answered.

She explained why she had called him several times in the middle of the night last night and she quickly got off the phone with the excuse of needing to get ready for school. My heart felt a sting when I heard her tell Jacob she loved him, but I tried not to focus on her boyfriend.

"Sorry…" She mumbled.

"No, I'm so sorry I fell asleep," I apologized.

"No! Don't be sorry! You made me feel better last night! I'm so glad you came," She cried, wrapping her arms around me.

I hugged her tight and closed my eyes to inhale her scent a few more times before I had to leave her. I had to admit, I didn't mind spending the night here with her, but I had to go now before my parents noticed I was gone.

I stood up and grabbed my jacket off the back of the chair and threw it over my bare chest, zipping it about half way.

"You want a ride to school?" I asked right before I walked out the door.

"Sure," She smiled back at me.

I walked out of her house and back into my own to get ready for school in a daze. Had I really just spent the night with my dream girl?

Bella

Edward walked out of my room with a dazzling smile in my direction. As soon as I heard the front door close I fell back on my pillows again. I just had Edward Masen in my bed with me all night. And I loved it. I knew I shouldn't feel so happy right now but I couldn't help it.

_It's not like we did anything_, I rationalized to myself. He did kiss me. Well, just my forehead, and it was only because I asked him to, but it was still a kiss. My forehead tingled when he kissed it, and not just from the pain of the bump. I couldn't imagine what actually kissing him would be like.

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to sort out my feelings for both Jacob and Edward but I quickly gave up. I couldn't choose between them that easily. I rolled out of bed and shuffled across my room to throw on the first outfit I could find. I quickly threw on the jeans and comfortable old shirt and redid my ponytail to make it suitable for school, making sure my bangs fell over the new bump on my head, and started to walk downstairs to find some breakfast, but right as I walked out my door I remembered- Edward was picking me up today. I walked slowly back into my room and went back to my closet. I took off the old shirt and picked out a cute purple tunic top to go over my jeans and exchanged my sneakers for a pair of black heels. I brushed on some mascara and eye shadow and a nice pink lip gloss and pulled my hair out of the ponytail and let the curls fall down around my shoulders. It took a little bit of work to smooth the frizz out of my hair and make sure all the curls were in place, but when I was finished, I had to admit I looked nice. I couldn't wait to see Edward again.

I went down to the kitchen and grabbed a pop-tart and sat at the table while I waited for Edward to be ready to go. I began thinking as I chewed. I knew I had to choose between Edward and Jacob. I couldn't go on having feelings for both of them. That just wasn't fair to either one of them.


	7. Make a Wish

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry this took so long to get out :[ trust me, I wanted to work on it but my boyfriend came up from Florida on Wednesday and didn't leave till Sunday and I had a 4 page paper due Monday that I hadn't written a word of till Sunday night and now Thursday final exams start. But the good news is, that I have math on Thursday and biology on Friday, a paper due on Monday and then Psychology next Wednesday and then I'm done with my first semester of college! Yippee!! Which for you means much more time to work on the story. :]**

**Ok so done with my excuse spiel there- now on to the story! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! :D **

**Chapter 7: **

**Never pretend to a love which you do not actually feel, for love is not ours to command.**** -****Alan Watts**

**Bella**

The ride to school with Edward was uneventful, except for the fact that he spent the entire ride with his arm over the back of my seat, playing with my hair while he drove. He would occasionally look over at me and give me that dazzling smile while we talked, and I tried to keep my heart from fluttering out of my chest.

When we got to school, he came around my side of the car and opened my door before I even had a chance to gather my things.

"Edward, you don't have to open my door for me," I said while I rolled my eyes at him, stepping out of the car. "People are going to think something's going on."

"Is something going on?" He asked, bringing his face dangerously close to mine.

My eyes got big and I started stuttering before I could control myself. "Well- um- I- don't think so…" I said.

He chuckled and gave me a "hmph" and pulled back away from my face with a pleased grin.

My mind started spinning trying to figure out what just happened, but Jacob interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey there Bells, where's your truck this morning?" He asked, but before I had a chance to respond he continued, "If it's broken again, I swear I'm buying you a new one. If you need me to I can give you a ride home after school and I'll look at it for you."

Oops. "Hey Jake," I said, turning to him with a smile. "It's not broken." I hoped I could just leave it at that, so I quickly laced our fingers together and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning and pulling him towards the school.

"Well why aren't you driving it today then?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

Darn. I really hoped I wouldn't have to explain anything to him.

"Well I just rode with Edward today," I replied, trying to look nonchalant about the whole thing so he wouldn't think it was a big deal.

His eyes narrowed at the mention of Edward. He obviously didn't like him very much.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, it just makes more sense," I explained, "We're both coming from the same place. There's really no need for us both to drive out here."

He must have been satisfied with my answer because he turned toward the school and didn't say anything else to me until we got inside.

"I gotta get going," He said once we got to my locker. "You look very nice today by the way."

I blushed and mumbled a thank you. I didn't mean for my appearance to be noticeably better today. I just didn't want to look like I just rolled out of bed.

I continued getting my books for my next few classes together when Edward leaned up against the locker beside mine.

"You know, he's right, you do look very nice today," He said with a grin.

I shot him a look and laughed. "How did you hear him?"

"I was just standing right there," He said, motioning to the locker across the hall from mine.

I rolled my eyes at him and started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and turned me back around to face him.

"So I heard your birthday is in two days."

"Yeah…" I sighed. I had hoped he would have forgotten since our game of twenty questions in the backyard several weeks ago, but of course no such luck.

"You act like that's a bad thing!" He laughed.

"I'm just not a huge fan of a lot of attention," I explained. "Anyway, birthdays with my dad aren't ever a huge deal."

"That's too bad," He said, "Maybe my mom can fix you and your dad a birthday dinner."

"Maybe," I laughed. That sounded like fun, but I didn't want to ask her to. Charlie and I would probably just end up going out to a cheap restaurant for dinner.

The rest of the day passed slowly. The only enjoyable part was biology where we just watched a movie while the teacher graded our last test. Edward and I just sat at our table and talked in quiet whispers the whole time. When the bell finally rang, I didn't even know what topic the movie was on.

I walked out of my last class with an exhausted sigh, but I smiled when I saw Jacob standing there waiting on me.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist as he began talking to me, but my mind started wandering away from what Jacob was saying when I spotted Edward walking towards us from further down the hall. He stopped when he saw me with Jacob and leaned up against the wall while he waited.

"Bella?" Jacob asked, shaking me from my thoughts about Edward.

"Oh, sorry Jake, what did you ask?"

He sighed. "I was asking you about birthday plans," he explained.

"Oh," I started, remembering my talk with Edward earlier about my birthday plans. "Well I don't know what I'm doing yet, but we'll figure it out."

He gave me a weird look.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I just figured you would tell me to forget about it, that's all," He explained. "That's cool that you want to do something though."

I smiled back at him.

"Well I better go, remember Edward's driving me home. I don't want to keep him waiting," I explained, nodding my head in Edward's direction for Jake to see.

"Oh yeah," He mumbled, "I'll see you later."

He kissed my forehead before walking off in the other direction while Edward walked over to me.

"You ready?" He asked me when he reached my locker.

"Let's get out of here," I agreed as we started to walk out to the car.

When we got back home, Edward grabbed his backpack and jumped out of the car quickly, running up the few steps to his front door.

"I guess you don't want to come over today?" I asked.

"No! I do!" He yelled back to me. "Give me five minutes!"

Confused, I grabbed my bag and started walking back to my house. No sooner had I walked in and thrown my bag on the floor did Edward come running back over to my house beating on the door for me to let him in.

"What's your problem today?" I exclaimed as he came running in the door as soon as I opened it.

He smiled a big goofy grin at me and took my hand in his while he started to address me.

"Miss Bella Swan would you do me and my family the honor of accompanying us for dinner at my house, Friday, September 13th for your birthday dinner?" He brought my hand up and kissed it for the grand finale of his big speech.

"Well of course!" I laughed, pretending to curtsy. "I'd love to!"

The rest of the week up until Friday passed in a blur. I rode with Edward to school every day and he brought me back home, gaining glares from Jacob. Edward and I hung out at my house every afternoon, and Thursday he even stayed for dinner. I claimed I had to repay him for feeding me tomorrow night. Charlie was happy about going to the Masen's for my birthday dinner. I already assumed he would be, just because that meant he got out of an awkward evening of just him and me out to eat somewhere giving me presents that he really had no idea whether I would like or not. He seemed wary of Edward though, probably just because he liked Jacob so much. Any guy other than Jacob who spent time with his little girl was bad news to him, but he liked the Masen's enough to tolerate my friendship with Edward.

When Friday came, I was more excited than I ever remember being for my birthday. I practically bounced through the halls all day long. Jacob wasn't happy with my birthday arrangements, but I told him that the Masen's invited me so I couldn't just say no, and he sighed and accepted that I had to go.

That night, I dressed in a cute black skirt and black pumps with a green shirt. Charlie looked uncomfortable in his slacks and dress shirt, but he tried to act like it didn't bother him.

"Ready to go?" He asked, tucking a brightly wrapped present under his arm. Strange, usually Charlie just throws presents down in a bag, if that, before giving it to me.

"Sure," I replied, eyeing the present.

He quickly moved it so it was behind his back. He must have actually gotten me something he knew I would like this year. Usually it was a little awkward with Charlie around birthdays and Christmas time because he always tried to find something he thought I would like without just asking me what I wanted, but usually his ideas of what I wanted were a little different than my own and I'd end up not liking it. Of course I didn't want him to know I didn't like it but he always seemed to know anyway. This birthday seemed different though. He was actually excited to give me my gift, which made me even more excited to see what was inside that little blue box he had so safely tucked underneath his arm.

We made our way over to the Masen's house and rang the doorbell. Not half a second after we rang the bell, the door flew open and Edward's smiling face greeted us.

"Good evening Chief Swan," He said politely to Charlie, then to me, "and hello birthday girl!"

My face turned red and I started to look down before he brought me into a big hug.

While he was hugging me he bent and whispered in my ear.

"You look beautiful."

My face blushed even darker red as I noticed Charlie watching me with a disapproving look on his face. I quickly broke the hug and smiled at both Charlie and Edward before Mrs. Masen walked into the foyer to greet us.

"Bella, Charlie! You both look so nice!" She exclaimed to us.

"Thank you Elizabeth," Charlie said, "It was so nice of you to invite Bella and me over for her birthday. You can probably guess I'm not much of a cook."

She laughed and agreed before leading us all into the kitchen where she was putting the finishing touches on dinner. We all gathered in the kitchen and talked until Mrs. Masen announced that dinner war ready.

Their dining room was decorated with all kinds of birthday decorations, and my place was set at the head of the table where Mr. Masen usually sat. There were three presents stacked next to my plate, including the small mystery box from Charlie on top. We ate Mrs. Masen's amazing meal of chicken and rice- one of my favorites- and then it was time for me to open my presents.

I picked up Charlie's first and shook it a little bit. There was no sound. Confused, I began picking the paper off the box in shreds, finding a small rectangular box inside. I opened the box, but all there was inside was several sheets of paper. I looked at Charlie, even more confused now than ever, but he was still smiling.

"Look at it Bella," He urged.

I took the papers out of the box slowly unfolding them, and began to read. I only had to look so far as the letterhead of the paper to realize what my father had gotten me.

"You bought me plane tickets?!" I exclaimed as I kept reading the paper. "To Jacksonville to go see mom!" I realized as I finished reading the paper.

I jumped up out of my chair and ran to Charlie and wrapped my arms around him in a big hug.

"Thanks, Dad! This is great!" I told him honestly. For the first time in a long time he did great with my present.

"If you're half that excited about anything else, I think we did well," Edward laughed.

"Sorry," I laughed, returning to my seat to reach for the next box.

This one has a card attached to it that said it was from Mr. and Mrs. Masen. I smiled at them as I read their card telling me how glad they were that they had gotten to know me in the month and a half they had been here and how happy they were to be a part of my birthday. I opened their present and found a wooden jewelry box decorated with cut out designs of stars and swirls. It was a really nice present, and I thanked them with a hug for each of them before I went back to my seat to open the last present: Edward's. It was the smallest box yet, but it took the longest to open because he had wrapped ribbon around both sides of the box that was impossible to untie. After making my fingers sore from pulling on the ribbon so much, I finally got into the box and gently unwrapped the paper to reveal a small black box. I slowly removed the lid to reveal a silver charm bracelet with one small charm on it in the shape of a heart.

"Wow, Edward, it's so pretty!"

He chuckled and started messing with the edge of his napkin nervously.

"Help me?" I asked, holding out my wrist to him with the bracelet in my hand. He clasped the bracelet around my wrist and admired it for a second until I got up and gave him a big hug too.

"Thank you so much," I said to everyone.

"We're glad you liked your presents, dear, now we have one more thing for you," Mrs. Masen said as she got up and went back into the kitchen.

I stared in confusion as she left. I didn't want her to have gotten me two presents. I started to feel bad until I heard her singing "Happy Birthday" from the kitchen. Everyone else joined in as she brought out a two-layer lemon cake with the words "Happy Birthday Bella" written on top. She set it down in front of me as she finished singing and told me to make a wish. I thought until my eyes landed on Edward's smiling face and I knew what to wish for. I closed my eyes and blew out the candles.


	8. How Do You Feel?

**A/N: So I'm at a bit of a writer's block. I'm writing this chapter just kinda as a fun, filler kinda thing. I had this big idea for where the story was going and now that direction just seems weird, so I'm trying to think of something different. But in the meantime I'm still trying to just kinda work with the story with chapters like this, but don't worry there won't be more than a couple like this- I'll think hard!**

**Chapter 8: How Do You Feel?**

**Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired. -Robert Frost**

**

* * *

**

Bella

After we got home from the Masen's that night, I wandered to the fridge to grab a coke before heading up to my room, but Charlie stopped me as I started to walk out of the kitchen.

"So Bells, you know who you want to take with you to Florida?" He asked, leaning against the door frame with his arms folded.

I gave him a confused look and he smiled at me.

"There's two tickets in there, you know," He told me.

I opened up the box with the tickets in it again and looked at them.

"Oh my gosh, Dad, you didn't have to do that!" I exclaimed.

"Well I thought Jacob might like to meet your mom," He said with a smile.

I hadn't actually thought of taking Jacob with me, but since Charlie mentioned him I could hardly take someone else with me instead. He hadn't ever met my mom before, and a week with him couldn't hurt our relationship. It might actually help me focus on him rather than… other people. I tried not to think about Edward whenever I caught myself about to, but it hardly ever worked.

"Yeah that sounds good, I'll give him a call right now," I said with a smile.

Charlie smiled back at me as he wandered into the living room poking around for the remote control. I heard the TV click on as I hoisted myself up onto the counter in the kitchen and pulled out my phone. I quickly dialed Jacob's number and waited for him to answer.

He answered quickly and I filled him in on my big present from Charlie, along with all the details from my evening with the Masen's.

"So Charlie thought we could go to Florida on fall break, do you have plans?" I asked him.

"Now I do!" Jacob laughed, "I can't wait to meet your mom. I've heard you talk about her forever!"

I laughed along with him and assured him that he would love my mom as I wandered out onto the porch to get some fresh air. We talked about our trip for a few more minutes until the conversation drifted on to different topics. I got tired of standing, so I hoisted myself up onto the porch railing and leaned back against the support beam. We talked for about half an hour until he said he needed to go, but before we got off the phone, we set up a date for tomorrow night.

"I've got some plans up my sleeve for tomorrow night, Bells," He told me, "and you better not try to get out of it. Trust me, it's worth being surprised."

I just sighed at his plans and said, "I thought you had to go."

"I do, but I just wanted to make sure you know what you just agreed to," He told me with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah I got it. I'll be waiting here at six, perfectly happy to be surprised," I mumbled with obvious irritation in his plans.

"Cheer up, honey, you'll love it."

"I better," I threatened with a smile.

"Love you, babe," He told me sweetly.

"I love you too," I sighed, "Good night."

"Night."

I flipped my phone shut with a little too much force though, and it went flying into the bushes below me on the other side of the porch. With a sigh, I slid down onto the porch and walked down to the ground where I had to get down on my knees and start digging through the bushes to try to find my phone. After a couple minutes of digging, I started to hear a familiar chuckle coming from behind me.

I quickly wiggled my way out of the bushes and stood up, brushing the dirt off of my hands and knees as I straightened up to see Edward standing in front of me with that gorgeous smile on his face.

"Looking for this?" He asked, holding my phone out to me.

"How did you…?"

"Well you were sitting further down that direction for one thing," he said, pointing about 5 feet further down the porch. "I saw you drop it so I knew exactly where it had gone."

I gave him a sly look and he quickly realized his mistake.

"I didn't mean to be watching you," He quickly explained, "I was just right there in the kitchen and I noticed you were out here." He pointed to a window at the side of his house that looked out this direction. "I saw you drop your phone and I just thought you could use some help finding it, since you're still in your nice clothes and everything," He continued, waving his hand at my skirt, which was now covered in mud.

I blushed noticing my once nice outfit now covered in dirt and slowly began brushing the dirt off my clothes. He came closer and detangled a stick and leaves from my hair, holding it up for me to see.

"Looks like you got in a fight with the bush," He laughed.

"Well, it was in my way," I claimed defensively.

He laughed and threw the stick on the ground before handing me my phone back.

"So when are you going to Florida?"

"Well, it's actually me and Jake going," I said, absorbing myself with the dirt on the elbow of my shirt instead of looking at him, "and we're going on fall break."

"Oh," He replied slowly. "Well that'll be fun."

"I hope so…" I mumbled.

He looked down at the ground and started kicking a rock with the toe of his shoe. I realized I had made him unhappy with the prospect of me spending a week in Florida with Jacob, but I didn't know what I could do about it. I didn't have much choice. I wracked my brain for something to say to him to make him smile again, but I couldn't think of anything that would make him feel better. Instead, I took his hand and laced my fingers with his and pulled his arm around me, pressing myself close to him and hugging him with me free arm. He started when I leaned into him, but he quickly wrapped his other arm around me too and pulled me even closer to him.

"You want to hang out for a little bit?" I asked him. It was almost eleven, but I was hardly tired, and I wanted to spend more time with Edward.

"Sure," He whispered into my hair.

"Alright," I smiled, pulling back from our embrace. "Give me five minutes."

I ran past Charlie and up the stairs to my room as he shot me a look.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"Got in a fight with the bushes!" I yelled back down the stairs.

I heard him sigh a chuckle before I closed my door to change into more comfortable clothes. When Charlie saw me going back outside he knitted his eyebrows together and shot me a look.

"I'm just going right outside with Edward!" I told him, but his frown just deepened.

I rolled my eyes and continued out the door again to where Edward was waiting for me.

"Hi," I said with a smile before grabbing his hand again and pulling him around to the backyard where I plopped down on the grass and pulled him down to sit beside me.

"So." I started, staring straight into his beautiful green eyes. You could hardly see the color in the dim light from the night, but they still shone while he looked at me.

"So." He repeated, a small smile playing on his lips. "Did you enjoy your birthday?"

"I guess it wasn't the worst ever," I told him sarcastically. It was probably the best birthday I had ever had, but I didn't want to tell him that. Instead I just laughed while he rolled his eyes at me.

"I've never seen someone so against birthdays," He complained. "You know you're supposed to like your birthday, right?"

"Well yeah, but it just means too much attention," I said, lying back on the grass.

He leaned over on his elbow so he was hovering over me, leaning closer as he began to speak. "You don't like attention?" He asked, leaning in close enough to me that I could feel his breath fan across my face as he spoke.

I shrunk down into the grass away from him while I tried to form a witty comeback to his obvious flirting, but coming up with nothing but the dumbfounded "Oh-I-well-you-uh…"

He chuckled at my attempts and drew back to lie down on the cool grass beside me. Our hands brushed against each other and he began drawing circles into my palm as he began talking again.

"So, really Bella, did you have a nice birthday?" He asked, all teasing gone from his voice.

"I did," I answered, turning my head to smile at him.

He looked back at me and smiled that dazzling smile that I loved so much at me.

He was absolutely flawless. Perfect. And he claimed he was crazy about _me_. But I already had a boy who was crazy about me. Jacob was head over heels in _love_ with me, and last time I checked, I was in love with him too. But I wasn't sure now. Could I possibly be falling in love with Edward instead? Being with him was easy to imagine- too easy. I felt completely happy with him. I began absentmindedly fiddling with the beautiful new bracelet around my wrist. My fingers traced the outline of the heart as I continued to think. Edward said once that he was crazy about me- so was the heart on this bracelet more than just a pretty charm? Or did I really have his heart?

"Bella?" Edward asked, interrupting my thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

I couldn't possibly tell him exactly what I was thinking about, so I formulated a vague response.

"I was just thinking about you," I told him cautiously.

I knew I had said too much when a smile lit up his face. I tried to think of a way to change the subject but I knew I had already gotten in too deep and he wasn't going to drop it. Before he could say anything I began talking again.

"Edward, be completely honest with me. How do you really feel about me?" I asked. I felt like I had to know before I kept thinking about being with him.

He looked taken aback by the question but he quickly recovered. Damn him and his quick thinking. I could never compose myself that quickly. He propped himself up on his elbow again and rested his free hand on my cheek, using it to keep my eyes locked with his.

"Bella I've never met anyone like you- you're so special to me. Like I told you before, I'm crazy about you. I never imagined I could feel like this about someone." His eyes blazed into mine, filling his words passion.

I felt a heavy blush rise to my cheeks with his words, but I didn't try to break eye contact with him. His gaze was too intense and his words were too captivating to try to turn away from.

After staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity, he finally spoke again.

"Why?" He asked gently.

"I… I just needed to know," I breathed, reaching up to trace his perfect features with my finger tips.

He leaned down and put a slow kiss on my forehead, resting his lips there while he whispered to me again.

"Bella, I love you," He said slowly, pulling back to look me in the eyes as he finished his sentence.

As he looked into my eyes after he told me he loved me, the hand that had been tracing the outlines of his face slowly slipped around to the back of his neck, and almost unconsciously, I brought his face down to meet mine.

When our lips met, the same tingle that played in my fingertips when we touched now started in my lips and spread throughout my body, lighting me on fire. The soft pressure of his lips on mine gradually faded away as he leaned back away from me, opening his eyes to look into mine again.

I had imagined kissing Edward many times, but this was a thousand times better than anything I could have imagined. I wanted to kiss him again, but I knew I couldn't. I still had a boyfriend. Oh no, _I still had a boyfriend._

_

* * *

_

**Hmm well I guess it didn't turn out to be such a filler chapter after all! It was just one of those chapters I wasn't really sure where I was going with it but then I started writing and it just kinda came out! Dontcha love it when that happens?! Well I hope you enjoyed it. Review please :)**


	9. Just a Crush

**A/N: Thanks to all y'all who reviewed last chapter! It made me super happy, and that usually motivates me to write faster, but I have to admit I kinda had a hard time with this chapter. Writer's block I guess. I blame it on my classes. You know, end of the semester every class seems to want a final paper, so Microsoft Word and I have spent way too many hours together over the past week or so. Oh well, if you have any suggestions or comments for the story or my writing please share, I'd love to know what I could do better. But if you don't have any suggestions or comments I'd still love to hear from you! :D**

**P.S. This chapter is evil. Don't hate me. It will get better I promise. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Just a Crush**

**Love isn't a decision. It's a feeling. If we could decide who we loved, it would be much simpler, but much less magical.**

Bella

I watched as the look on Edward's perfect features quickly adjusted to the change in mine. He was still leaning over me on his elbow, staring deeply into my eyes trying to decipher the meaning of the fear and realization that swept over my face. He studied my expression for a couple more seconds until he pulled further back as he calculated the only thing the look on my face could mean.

His name kept echoing through my head. _Jacob, Jacob, Jacob._ I was trying to block it out but it kept circling my mind, not allowing me to think of anything else. I closed my eyes trying to regain focus before I could speak. My lips tingled and the heat pooled around the area of my cheek where Edward's hand still rested while I tried to forget the way his lips felt against mine.

"E-Edward," I started, but lost my courage about what I was about to say due to the soft caress of his hand against my cheek. I tried to choke out an explanation before I left but the words stuck in my throat. Finally I was able to choke out four small words, but they held as much meaning as a thousand word explanation.

"Edward, I- I've gotta go," I stammered.

His expression quickly turned into one of hurt and I felt the tears pool in my eyes at the sight of the pain in his, but I quickly diverted my eyes and focused on standing. Edward quickly stood and offered his hand to me. I reached out to take it, but pulled back again as soon I felt the electricity begin to shoot between us again. He must have felt it too, because he nodded and stuffed his hands down into his pockets while I pushed myself up off the ground. Once I stood I didn't know what to say, and we stood in front of each other for an awkward moment until I gathered enough courage to look into his piercing green eyes, now full of hurt. I felt a fresh wave of guilt sweep over me as I looked into his eyes, but before I could let his beautiful face tempt me further, I mumbled a quick good-bye and spun around to run into my house. As I closed the back door behind me I turned and watched as Edward stared at the ground while he ran his hand through his glossy hair and turned to walk slowly toward his house.

I sneaked around the house to get back up to my room without Charlie hearing me come in. I knew if I had to speak to him my voice would quickly betray my actions. Charlie was usually oblivious to the drama of teenage girl emotions, but I knew this was too big to hide under a smile and a simple reassurance that I was fine. I most certainly was not fine, but I didn't want to have to explain anything to Charlie.

When I got to my room I curled my body into the thick cushions of my couch and buried my head in my knees. I had possibly just made the biggest mistake of my life. I knew I had been drifting away from Jacob for a while, but I thought it was just a phase I was going through and I would feel just as strongly for him as I did that day about a month ago when he came back from Wyoming. That day was now just a fuzzy memory, but I couldn't forget how happy I had been to see Jacob that day and how badly I had wanted him to stay with me when it had come time for him to leave. I wanted that feeling back, but did I want to have that with Jacob or with Edward?

A light switched on in the house next door- Edward's room of course. I stared out the window and into Edward's room for a long time as he paced the small floor space of his room. As he paced I took the chance to stare at him unashamedly. There was no doubt he was gorgeous. Through his thin t-shirt the subtly toned muscles were obvious in his chest with strong, tanned arms as further evidence to his perfect physique. His jaw and cheekbones were strong and chiseled, but his soft green eyes balanced out his face to make him look kind. Half the female population at Forks High School was after him but somehow he had fallen for me, an average looking girl who was already taken.

I was already taken. By your not-so-average tall, dark, and handsome boy. Jacob was just as gorgeous as Edward, but he didn't have quite the attention that Edward had from the girls at school because he and I had been dating for longer than those girl's pea-sized memories could remember. We were first introduced through our dads, way back when we were in elementary school. It had been your typical friendship slowly turning into romance our sophomore year of high school, even though later we had both admitted we had feelings for each other long before we started dating. He and I had been together through everything. All of my crazy childhood memories were with him. He had seen me during my awkward phase during middle school, and then helped me burn all the pictures from that particular time, much to my mother's dismay. He had been there for my first high school dance when I didn't have a date because mine got sick the day before, and he had been there as I slowly fell for him during that hectic freshman year and well into sophomore year. Could I really be finished with him after all this time?

I awoke with a start to the sun blinding me. I glared at the sun before trying to figure out why I was in a place where the sun could wake me up. I usually woke up in my bed, far from where the sun could reach me. Then I remembered what had happened last night. I must have fallen asleep while I was still trying to sort out my feelings for Jacob and Edward. It had been almost midnight when I came inside and my thoughts kept me awake for quite a while. I tried to stretch out the knot in my back from sleeping curled up on the small couch and tried to shake off the grogginess of my insufficient night of sleep.

All of a sudden I remembered- I hadn't set my alarm last night. I ran over to the clock and looked at the time. 9:05.

_Shit. _I thought to myself while I began to run across the room to my closet. I threw on the first thing I laid eyes on: a comfortable blue shirt and my favorite pair of jeans. I quickly stuffed my shoes on my feet and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb the tangles out of my hair and throw it up in a ponytail. I was already over half an hour late for school and it was probably going to closer to an hour by the time I got there.

I grabbed my backpack from where it was thrown on the floor still from yesterday afternoon and rushed downstairs. I was dreading going to school. I hated it. Especially since it meant seeing Edward and Jacob numerous times each. I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen where I was planning on grabbing a granola bar before running to my truck. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Charlie sitting in the kitchen, slowly munching on a piece of toast with a full plate of eggs also in front of him. He should have been long gone by now. He always left before me, even on the days I was on time.

With my noisy entrance he glanced up from the paper he was holding and eyed me curiously.

"Where are you going with your backpack at 9:15 on a Saturday morning?" He asked slowly.

I slowly sorted the days out in my mind. My birthday was yesterday- a Friday. A slow smile spread across Charlie's face as he realized the mistake I had made. He let out a small chuckle and took a sip of his coffee.

"So you're going out with Jake tonight, right?" He asked, glancing at me over the rim of his coffee mug.

"Um… Yeah…" I murmured, still unsure where I stood in my relationship with Jacob. "He'll be here at six."

"Alright, well I'm going fishing with Joe and Kent so I won't be back till after dark," He told me.

"Ok, I won't be out too late with Jake," I replied.

Charlie just nodded and went back to his paper, so I took that chance to dump my backpack on the floor and step outside into the cool morning air. I leaned on the porch railing and rubbed the last bit of sleepiness out of my eyes before wandering down off of the porch and around the side of my house into the backyard. As soon as I got comfortable with my back against a tree my mind started spinning again. It was impossible to think about anything but the two boys who had both become necessary parts of my life with in the last six weeks, but I knew that all too soon one of them could not be in my life at all.

It either had to be Jake: the boy I'd grown to love over years of friendship- or Edward: the boy who had waltzed into my life and stolen my heart with one quick scoop.

The day dragged on and I was unable to make a decision. Luckily, Charlie wasn't here to witness my restlessness all day long. I had wandered in and out of the house- from the kitchen to the living room- upstairs and back down- all trying to find something that made me realize who I wanted. I was perched on the edge of my bed when I heard my watch beep a new hour. I looked down to see what time it was and started with the realization that I had spent my entire day wandering around thinking. It was now 5 o'clock- just an hour before Jacob would be here to take me on my birthday date. I had been trying to make my decision before tonight, but it now seemed inevitable that I was going on a date with a boy that I wasn't sure I was in love with anymore. I had an hour, but that seemed like a miniscule amount of time considering I didn't even know what I was supposed to wear. After studying my closet for what seemed like ages, I finally came out with a black dress I had only worn once before for a function my mother had dragged me to in Jacksonville while I was staying with her at the beginning of the summer. I quickly slipped it on and inspected my hair. It was a mess to say the least. I rolled my eyes and took the dress off again, knowing a quick shower was the only thing that could tame my flyaway curls. Once I got out of the shower, I only had a little over half an hour to get ready. I quickly blow-dried my hair and made sure the curls were all in place and frizz-less before I pulled on my dress and put a little bit more make up on than I normally did for every day events. I found a pair of black heels that went nicely with my dress and looked over my appearance in the mirror.

_Not bad for being so rushed, _I thought, right as I heard a knock on the door downstairs.

My stomach filled with butterflies at the thought of spending the evening with him when I was in such doubt about our relationship, but I couldn't cancel now. I put a smile on my face and walked downstairs to the front door where Jacob waited. I opened the door and stepped back to admire his appearance. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath with the top button undone, hinting at his more relaxed personality. It was rare for me to ever see him this dressed up and I had to say I didn't mind it.

"Well don't you clean up nice!" I smiled as I opened the door wider for him to walk through.

He chuckled before letting his eyes freely roam over my outfit. "I could say the same for you, but you're always gorgeous." He said, leaning in to kiss me before stepping further into the foyer.

I tried to hide the cringe that went through my body when he kissed me. All I could think about was Edward's lips on mine the night before.

"Do you need to grab anything before we go?" He asked.

"No, I think I've got everything," I told him, taking my purse off the table behind me.

"Good. Shall we?" He asked holding his hand out for me to take.

I smiled back at him and took his hand as he led me out to his car. He opened the door for me while I slid into the old car and then went around to the driver's side to let himself in. Polite Jacob was entertaining. He was always nice, but never quite so refined as he was tonight.

I realized we were going to Port Angeles not long after Jacob started driving, but I still wanted to know exactly where we were going.

"Jake, please tell me where we're going," I begged. "We're already in the car, obviously on our way to Port Angeles, so why not just tell me where we're going?"

He laughed and sighed. "Bella, why won't you just let me surprise you?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. This caused him to finally give in.

"We're going to a nice French restaurant. It's called _C'est Si Bon _or something like that," He said, laughing at his attempt at the French name. "It's where my dad proposed to my mom," He added with a sad smile.

His confession prompted a genuine smile and I realized how special this place probably was to him. We sat in comfortable silence for most of the way there, my hand rested gently in his while he rubbed my hand with his thumb.

We finally pulled up in front of a small, obviously fancy restaurant with the name he had told me in big fancy letters over the door. I unfastened my seat belt and reached for the door handle but Jacob shot me a look and quickly came around to my side to open my door for me.

We walked hand in hand inside the restaurant where Jacob gave the hostess his name and she immediately seated us. We fell into easy conversation while our waiter brought us drinks and took our order, discussing everything from our dads to our school work. Our food came quickly and we stopped talking again, Jacob obviously more interested in his food than anything else at the moment. As I watched him eat while also enjoying my food, my mind once again traveled to the decision I had to make. This time, though, my head didn't start spinning when I thought about it. Instead, my decision seemed easy. I had loved Jacob forever. I couldn't just stop loving him one day. My feelings for Edward were just a crush, a way to distract myself from the monotony of life.

A huge smiled took over my face at that moment, and Jacob looked up at me.

"What?" He asked, shoving another huge bite of steak into his mouth.

"I love you," I told him, feeling my smile grow even bigger.

His stuffed mouth tried to form a smile in response, but instead it just showed me half-chewed steak.

He just laughed and returned to his food, oblivious to the gravity of my words.

"So was this my birthday present?" I asked him as the waiter cleared our plates away.

He chuckled and pulled a small wrapped box out of his pocket.

"You think that's all I did for your birthday?" He asked me, handing me the box.

I blushed and started to pick open the box. A couple seconds later my eyes grew wide at the sight of my present in front of me. It was a small silver ring with two stones in it, one sapphire and one emerald. I slipped it onto my right ring finger and admired how the stones reflected in the light.

"It's our birthstones," He told me, "Sapphire for you and emerald for me. Do you like it?"

I hopped out of my seat and went around to the other side of the table to throw my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek.

"I love it," I told him. "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: So I hoped you liked it, even though it probably didn't go the direction you wanted it to go. Like I said, I promise it will get better. Hint: take the quote at the top of the story for example :)**

**A/N 2: I had an idea for another story yesterday. I really want to write it but I don't want it to get in the way of this story, so I'm going to hold off on it for a little bit. :(**

**A/N 3: Reviews are always appreciated and encouraged :)**


	10. Secrets

**A/N: So I'm on Christmas break now, which is why this chapter came out so fast. Well, also in part to your evil threats to get it out fast. :) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Secrets

"**There is no remedy for love but to love more." -Henry David Thoreau**

Edward

I felt Bella trace my jaw line back to my ear as she slightly ran her fingers over it as I stared into her eyes. Telling her I loved her felt so right. I felt so wonderful after I said it to her. Even though she didn't say anything back, I didn't expect her to. Bella's fingers started to run back through my hair and to the back of my neck, where she started pulling my head down closer to her face. Was she really doing what I think she's doing? I almost couldn't believe it until I felt our lips meet, then all thoughts were gone except one: Bella. Her touch lit a fire all the way down through my body and I felt alive for the first time.

As we broke the kiss, I looked into her beautiful brown eyes, so full of depth and life- but they weren't the beautiful eyes I expected to be staring back at me. They were full of doubt and worry, and I knew what she was thinking. She knew she had made a mistake in kissing me. She began stuttering out my name before telling me that she had to go. Her words struck me hard, but I tried not to show her how badly her rejection hurt me.

I stood and reached out my hand to help her up, and she began to take it, but jumped back as soon as she touched me. I was all too familiar with the warm electricity that flowed between us when I touched her- it was the same feeling as when I kissed her.

She stared at the grass below her after she stood, obviously trying to avoid my eyes. I fought a battle against the voice in my head that was telling me to grab her and kiss her again, and I instantly regretted it when she just mumbled a quick good bye and walked quickly to her back door.

I knew I shouldn't have kissed her, but the feeling of our lips together was just too perfect. She was irresistible. I ran my hand through my hair as I mentally cursed myself for letting myself kiss her, and especially for letting her get away.

When I returned to my room, all I could think about was Bella. She consumed my thoughts as I lie in bed and after I fell asleep, and I was still thinking of her when I woke up the next morning. I knew I had to get away or else I would be at her door within the hour. I quickly showered and dressed, oblivious to how early it still was. Taking a package of pop-tarts out of the pantry, I opened it and stuffed one in my mouth as I headed out the door. I slid into the seat of my Volvo, not even thinking about where I was going as I turned on the engine and backed out of the driveway.

I turned on a classical CD that I had in my car and turned the volume up loud to block out my thoughts. My sole focus was the road I was driving on for about half an hour until I began to notice where I was. I had made it out to a small state highway that ran alongside a mass of hills and mountains. I began enjoying the scenery instead of just staring at the road while I continued driving. I began seeing small turn off spots on the side of the road where occasionally there were cars parked, and I decided to stop off to explore the area a little bit more.

I turned into the next spot and shut off the engine, taking a deep, calming breath. There was a small trail going up the hill in front of me, and I stepped out of the car to examine it. I slowly started walking up the hill where the trail led.

I walked without much perception of the passing time, my thoughts swirling around my beautiful next door neighbor. If Bella was mine she would never have any doubt about my love for her. It was too strong to be avoided. I felt like I was going crazy. After all, I had only known this girl for about six weeks, and she was obviously taken by someone she cared about. I knew I was digging myself in deeper by thinking so much about her but I couldn't help it.

Just as I was about to turn around and start back down the hill toward my car, I saw a clearing up ahead. I kept walking a little further and found myself in a large circular meadow. It was beautiful here. The moist environment had turned it a color green that most only ever saw in pictures, and the recent rain had triggered the bloom of many wildflowers all over the field and moss under the nearby trees. I walked further into the meadow before sinking into a sitting position in the thick grass. This was the perfect place to sit and think.

And that's exactly what I did. I thought about Bella mostly, how she made me feel and how much I cared for her. I don't know how long I laid there on the grass, but eventually my eyes slipped closed and I fell into a comfortable sleep.

I dreamed about Bella. She and I were together in my dream, and it was perfect. She returned my love with all her heart just as I loved her.

When I woke up, it scared me at first because I couldn't remember where I was, but it all came back to me in a rush- I had been trying to escape the hold Bella had on me. But as I remembered my dream, I knew I could never escape the hold she had on me. She had undeniably stolen my heart and mind completely out of my body and I could never function correctly without her again. I then remembered the words I had spoken to her that night she had come to my house for dinner when I had first confessed to her my feelings for her: _"I'll be here, no matter how long I have to wait. I'll be here whenever you need me."_

I knew then that I _had _to wait for her, just like I said I would. She captivated my every thought and I knew I could never turn away from her.

With my sudden realization, I pushed myself up out of the grass and brushed the dirt and grass off of my jeans. I would wait for Bella for as long as it took for her to realize my love for her was greater than anything on this planet, and someday I would bring her back here to this meadow where I found the courage to wait for her.

* * *

Bella

All week I had been trying to focus on my schoolwork, but I couldn't focus, no matter how hard I tried. My relationship with Jake was just as good as it always had been ever since I focused my heart on him, but every time I saw Edward in the halls I still felt the butterflies in my stomach. I refused to allow my mind to stay on him for more than a few seconds because if I did, I could still feel the tingle on my lips from two weeks ago.

It hardly felt like I had kissed him two weeks ago. It felt like it had been yesterday that I had been lying in my backyard with him, just bringing his face down to touch his lips with mine.

_No, no, no, no! _I thought as I began to feel the familiar tingle in my lips. I can't let myself think about him at all! Much less think about kissing him again!

"Bella!" My friend Angela called, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Angela," I smiled back at her.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" She asked, "I thought we could watch a movie at my house or something."

I thought about it quickly. "Of course! That sounds great!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Ok! You want to come over at about six? My mom can order pizzas and we can figure out what to watch then."

"Sure!" I replied, before stopping dead in my tracks in the middle of the hallway.

Angela stopped with me and gave me a strange look before following my stare straight down the hallway.

Jessica and Lauren- the two sluttiest girls at school- were all over Edward. They stood on either side of him while he stood with his back against his locker while they talked in their annoying high pitched voices and twirled their hair.

Angela looked from me to the scene in front of us and finally said something when I didn't respond to her questioning look.

"Bella? Are you ok?" She asked. "Bella!"

The second time she practically screamed my name, causing me to finally turn back towards her.

"Huh?" I asked, confused as to why she was looking at me like I had two heads.

"Nothing…" She answered slowly, "You acted surprised that Jessica and Lauren were all over Edward."

"Well I didn't really think he was their type," I quickly supplied, hoping she wouldn't try to dig any deeper into my fascination with the scene.

She snorted a laugh and gave me an are-you-out-of-your-mind look. "Seriously? Edward Masen is _anybody's _type. I mean, look at him. Who wouldn't want that? And besides, I'm pretty sure Jessica and Lauren's type is just 'boy.' Don't bother with specifics."

I laughed along with her half-heartedly, trying to watch Edward without Angela noticing.

"Well come on, let's go find your man before Jessica and Lauren do," Angela said, seeming not to notice my preoccupation with the scene that was still being made down the hall.

I laughed as she linked her arm through mine and took off in the direction of Jacob's locker.

Jacob was just slamming the door of his locker shut as Angela and I saw him.

"Jacob!" I yelled down the hall, trying to get his attention before he turned to leave.

He turned at the sound of my voice with a big smile on his face.

"There you are!" He said, giving me a quick peck on the cheek as we walked up to him. "I didn't think I was going to get to see you before I left today."

"Hey Jake," Angela waved.

"Hey," he greeted her back, wrapping his arm around me.

"I'm going over to Angela's house tonight to watch a movie," I told him.

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Last time you watched a movie at Angela's house you came home scared of the dark for two weeks."

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "We watched _Amityville Horror_, what did you expect?"

He just laughed and squeezed me tighter before turning back to Angela.

"No scary movies this time," He said with a fake serious look on his face.

"Alright, alright," She laughed. "Oh by the way, when are you two leaving for Florida?" She asked.

"Waaaay too early Monday morning," I told her. "Our flight leaves at eight."

"That's not _too _early," She laughed.

"It wouldn't be if they didn't tell you to get to the airport two whole hours before your flight leaves," Jake mumbled in an irritated voice.

Angela and I just laughed at his frustration which caused him to slowly break into a smile with us.

"Well you guys have fun, I've gotta head home," She said, turning to wave goodbye.

"Bye," Jake smiled.

"Bye Angela, see you at six!" I yelled as she moved further away.

Jake and I talked for a few more minutes before I told him I needed to go. He walked me out to my car and kissed me before I got into the car and left the school.

As I drove home, I recognized the familiar silver Volvo in my rear view mirror the whole way. As I pulled into my driveway, he pulled into his right next to mine. I tried to get out of my truck and grab my backpack before he had a chance to think of something to say to me, but he must have been prepared because he spoke up immediately. It wasn't like I was trying to give him the cold shoulder or anything, but we hadn't spoken since the incident in my backyard two weeks ago and it had gotten to that awkward point where I didn't know what to say to him because I was sure he hated me by now.

"Hey Bella!" He yelled across the space of our yards between us.

"Hey Edward," I said, trying to keep the blush out of my cheeks. I couldn't even think about him without feeling the effects of our kiss; I didn't expect to be able to talk to him without feeling the familiar tingle of my lips reminding me just how amazing that kiss had been.

"You know, I thought I was never going to get home today. You drive way too slow," He laughed, shaking his head at me.

I looked up at him just in time to see his perfect crooked smile and the sparkle in his green eyes as he teased me, one hand propping himself on the side of his car as he talked. I knew it had been a mistake to let myself look at him. He was too gorgeous for his own good. But he didn't seem angry at me like I thought he would be.

I brought my thoughts back to the present moment and laughed a small, nervous laugh while he continued to stare at me.

"So you and Jake are going to Florida on Monday?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah…" I mumbled. Talking to him made me uncomfortable in the first place, then he brought up Jacob and it got even more uncomfortable.

"Well that should be fun," He said, sensing my resistance to the topic. "Well, I'll see you around I guess. If I don't see you before then have a nice trip."

"Alright, I will. Have fun on your break too," I said, shoving my backpack on my shoulder and turning quickly to walk into my house. I wanted to ask him about Jessica and Lauren, but I didn't want to seem too interested in his love life, plus that would make our situation even more awkward.

A few hours later, I was lying on the floor of Angela's living room, laughing about a story she told me about her English class that day. As our laughter died down she turned her head to look at me again and let out another giggle.

"I couldn't believe Jessica and Lauren with Edward today," she laughed.

I immediately felt uncomfortable again and started pulling on the sleeves of my shirt and smoothed out my hair.

"Yeah…" I mumbled slowly, faking a laugh.

Unfortunately, Angela knew me too well, and her perceptive nature did me in. As soon as the words were out of my mouth she propped herself up on her elbow and gave me a look.

"What?" I asked, hoping she didn't recognize the discomfort in my voice.

"What's with you and Edward?" She asked.

"Nothing!" I said, a little too forcefully, sitting up and turning to grab another handful of popcorn.

"Bella! Please!" She begged. "What's going on? I'm your best friend! Tell me!"

I hesitated and started playing with my fingers while she continued to beg.

"Bella, you know I won't say anything to anyone. Just tell me what's going on."

"Well…" I began, "You know he's my next door neighbor…"

She sighed in frustration. "Yes Bella I know he's your neighbor, but there's obviously something else going on between you two."

Knowing I wasn't going to get out of her house tonight without telling her something, I reached over to my wrist and pulled the long sleeve of my shirt up, revealing the small silver charm bracelet around my wrist. I unfastened it and held it out for her to see.

She gave me a confused look before taking the bracelet and holding it up to inspect. Her fingers traced the small heart on it before she realized what it meant.

"Oh my god, Bella, did he give this to you?" She asked suddenly, looking at me with wide eyes.

I nodded slowly as she handed me the bracelet, fastening it securely back around my wrist and pulling my shirt back down over it.

"He likes you doesn't he?" She asked, slowly putting the pieces together.

I nodded again, still trying to avoid her eyes.

"And you like him too, don't you?" She asked, excitement growing in her eyes.

Tears unexpectedly sprung into my eyes as I searched for words to reply to Angela's question.

"I don't know," I mumbled, "But I love Jacob. I don't want to mess things up with him."

I accidently looked up in the middle of my sentence with the tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry," She apologized, "I didn't mean to make you upset, but you like Edward!"

"It doesn't matter!" I cried. "I'll get over it eventually and things will be just fine with Jacob!"

She gave me a sympathetic look as she searched for words to say, but I spoke again first.

"Can we just start the movie? I don't want to think about that."

"Of course," She said, giving me one last sad look before getting up to grab the movie and put it in the DVD player.

We watched an old classic: _Pretty in Pink_. It was one of my favorite old 80's movies, but I couldn't focus on it. All I could think about was how badly it hurt to see Edward with other girls.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Review lots please! I'd love to know how I did!**


	11. Let's Talk

**Chapter 11: Let's Talk**

**Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering.**

Bella

As I wandered around my room Sunday afternoon gathering my things for Jacksonville my mind drifted to Edward again. For the last two weeks I immediately pushed him back out of my mind every time he came up but this afternoon I didn't feel like fighting a mental battle to keep him out of my head. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I missed him. Not just because of his love for me but for his friendship. Even before he had admitted to any feelings for me I had liked him because of his easy-going personality and genuine attitude. He was just one of those people who was always fun to be around because he made me laugh and always listened to what I had to say. Trying to block him out of my life and mind completely was hurting me.

I walked over to my bed and grabbed my phone off of the mattress and scrolled down to Edward's number. I wanted to text him to ask him about hanging out before I left in the morning. As soon as I opened the blank message though I realized I wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to me. I slowly closed the phone again without sending him the message and went back to packing.

After my conversation with Angela Friday night, Edward entered my mind more and more frequently. She hadn't seemed against my infatuation with Edward. I sighed and knew I had been thinking too much about Edward. If I wanted to get over him, I knew I had to stop thinking about him.

At that very moment my phone beeped, announcing a new text message. I scrolled down to the message and discovered it was from Edward. He hadn't sent me a message since that night, so I was surprised to find it just said "Hey, how's it goin?"

I slowly typed back. "Good. I'm just packing, what about you?"

I stuffed a few more things in my bag before my phone beeped again, and I flipped it open to see his reply.

"Nothin, wanna meet me in the backyard?"

I was more confused now than ever, but my need to see him again won over my more rational side telling me to stay away from him.

"Sure, give me five minutes," I wrote back.

I went over to the mirror and checked my appearance before meeting him. I had pulled my hair half back to keep it out of my face, but I released it to fall over my shoulders now, running my fingers through it to smooth it. I also changed out of my extra-large sweatpants into a pair of jeans and made sure to pull the sleeve of my shirt down over the charm bracelet he had given me before grabbing my phone and heading down the stairs.

When I walked into the backyard, Edward was already sitting against a tree, smiling as I walked out the door to meet him.

"Hey!" He said, getting up and walking over to greet me.

"Hey," I replied, tugging at the hem of my shirt instead of looking him in the eye.

"How's the packing going?" He asked.

I just rolled my eyes and laughed, "I've got too much stuff. How's your day been?"

"Pretty boring," He told me simply, "but it's getting better."

Well he obviously doesn't hate me. I just wish I knew how he felt now. I laughed in reply and sunk down onto the back porch steps. He sat down beside me and leaned back on the step behind him. We settled into easy conversation again before too long and he had me laughing and remembering all too well why I fell for him so quickly. This time though, I tried to keep my thoughts focused on Jacob.

"So…" I started after we fell into silence again, "I saw you with Jessica and Lauren after school on Friday."

He chuckled good naturedly and shook his head. "Yeah…"

I just shot him a confused look. What did that mean?

"Got a date I assume?" I asked, hoping to discover something.

Then it was his turn to shoot a look at me, except his was one of disgust.

"What?" I asked, surprised that my question had gotten such a dramatic response.

"I'd only agree to a date with one of them along with a date the next day to get tested to see what I picked up in the process."

I laughed at his blunt suggestion and shrugged, admitting that he was right.

"Well they looked like they were after something after school Friday," I told him.

"And you think I'm that easy?" He asked, laughing.

"Well no, they're just kinda pretty so I thought you might want to date one of them."

"They're not as pretty as another girl I know," He said, looking straight into my eyes, leaving no doubt as to what he meant.

I self-consciously looked down when I felt a blush rising to my cheeks.

Unsure how to continue with a casual conversation, I decided it was time to head back inside to start dinner.

I shyly looked back up at him. "I should probably go. Charlie will be looking for dinner soon," I explained.

"Alright, Bella, it was good talking to you again. Have fun in Florida," He told me.

"Ok, it was good talking to you too. See you in a few days," I said as I got up and walked back inside, giving him one last smile before I went.

As I fixed dinner I looked back on Edward and my conversation happily. I was proud that I could hold a casual conversation with my friend instead of being afraid to talk to him because I had stronger feelings. Even though he obviously still held the feelings for me, he also didn't seem to be solely focused on those.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Charlie walked into the kitchen.

"Goodness Bells that smells too good. When will it be ready?" He asked.

I really wasn't that great of a cook but Charlie wouldn't get a home cooked meal from anywhere else so of course he highly praised my cooking.

"Thanks Dad, it'll just be like 10 more minutes," I told him.

He walked to the other side of the counter and leaned his forearms on the counter. He stared at me like that for a minute before finally opening his mouth to speak.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

It was very unlike Charlie to actually sit me down to talk to me, but I agreed, unsure of what was to come. I tried to think of something I had done wrong recently, but I couldn't come up with anything. The last time I had seen Jacob outside of school was Wednesday afternoon but I had been home before five, with plenty of time to fix dinner and even clean up the kitchen a little bit too.

I went around to the other side of the counter and sat down on one of the stools there.

Charlie took a deep breath and sighed before he finally spoke.

"Bella, you know how much I like Jacob."

"Yes…" I replied, still unsure of where he was going with this.

"Well, I don't really know how to say this but I've been watching you with Jacob recently and you don't seem to have your heart in the relationship like you used to," He said.

I'm sure my eyes grew to twice their normal size when Charlie said that. He was never one to interfere in my personal life, but this seemed to come completely out of the blue.

"I-um-Dad-I-" I stuttered, trying to come up with words. "Dad, I don't see what you're talking about."

"Well, Bells, you've been seeing a lot less of Jake recently and you don't seem to have any interest in seeing him more. He used to be over here after school just about every day, but I don't even remember the last time I saw him around here," He said.

"I went out with him Wednesday after school!" I retorted.

"He went to the office supply store with you because you needed new folders for school," Charlie sighed, giving me another look.

"Dad, you don't even know. I don't know why you're accusing me of this when you haven't even seen me with him for weeks!"

I got up quickly out of my chair and stalked off on my way up to my room. Let him fix his own dinner.

"That's exactly my point," I heard him murmur before I left the kitchen.

That just made me even more angry and I quickened my pace, luckily making it up the stairs without falling, especially due to the tears that were now forming in my eyes. There was already a firm scowl set in place on my face which only deepened with the appearance of my tears. I didn't even know why I was crying. I was just upset that Charlie would come to me and talk to me about my relationship problems with Jake. _Not that there are any_, I quickly thought.

When I got to my room I just collapsed on the bed. Lying on my back, staring at the ceiling, I began remembering the way my relationship with Jake used to be. I used to kiss him with passion and feeling, but now I felt like I kissed him because that's what I was supposed to do. We used to be inseparable at school, but there were days now that I didn't see him at all, and there were even days when I didn't even call to talk to him. I began wondering if he had noticed these differences now that they seemed so obvious to me. I knew I had to call him and we had to talk.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and held it in my hand for a minute while I tried to gather the courage to dial his number to have this dreaded conversation with him. I had been trying to focus on him for the past two weeks to avoid this exact conversation, but it seemed impossible. Even though I hadn't been spending time with Edward except for tonight, I hadn't been spending time with Jacob either.

I quickly dialed his number and held the phone up to my ear to wait for him to answer. He answered on the third ring and I immediately noticed he wasn't his usual happy-go-lucky self.

"Hey, Bells," He greeted me slowly.

"Hey Jake," I answered in the same slow voice. "Can you come over tonight? I kinda need to talk to you."

I heard him sigh. "Yeah, sure, what time?" He asked.

I looked at the clock. It was about 6:30 now and I wanted to eat dinner before he came. I needed to apologize to Charlie.

"Is eight okay?" I asked. That would give me plenty of time to finish fixing dinner and talk to Charlie.

"Sure," He agreed. "I'll see you then, Bella."

"Ok, bye," I said.

After I heard the click on the other end of the line, the tears welled up in my eyes in full force. I somehow knew what was going to happen, but I still wanted to avoid it. As I brought my hands up to my face to wipe away my tears, the center diamond from the ring Jacob gave me glinted in the light. Through my tear filled eyes I stared at the ring, the three stones in it staring back up at me with their shine. As I stared at the ring something dawned on me. I stared at the stones: the sapphire and the emerald with a diamond in between them. I knew the diamond was meant to enhance the beauty of the ring, but I realized that Edward's birthday was in April, making his birthstone a diamond. He was coming between Jacob and me even in my ring.

I quickly shook the thought out of my head, trying to laugh at myself for being so silly. I got up and walked over to the mirror, wiping the tears out of my eyes, and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy, but I knew I couldn't wait for them to go back to normal before going back downstairs to talk to Charlie.

I gave myself a half-hearted smile of encouragement in the mirror and turned to go back downstairs to talk to Charlie.

"Hey…" I mumbled as I walked back into the kitchen.

He was now sitting at the table with his head in his hands, but he looked up when I entered the room.

"Bella-" He began, but I cut him off.

"Dad, I'm sorry I got so upset. I just really didn't want to think about what you were saying," I said, looking at my shoes out of embarrassment.

"You know I just want what's best for you, Bella," He told me, getting up to come stand in front of me while we spoke. "I like Jacob but I don't want you staying with him when… someone else… might make you happier."

His hesitation around the words 'someone else' made me laugh. He was trying hard not to make any more implications that might upset me, but we both knew who he was talking about.

"I called Jake," I said, "He's coming over at eight."

Charlie seemed to understand without me telling him exactly what we were going to talk about.

"I'll be in my room watching TV," He told me with a smile.

I finished fixing dinner in a short amount of time and we enjoyed our meal with casual conversation. The fact that I invited Jacob over to talk seemed to ease Charlie's worry, but my fear just grew with every minute that led us closer to eight o'clock.

We finished dinner at about 7:30, but by the time I cleaned up, Jacob was to be here any minute. I sat down on a stool in the kitchen and waited to hear that fateful knock on the door. I looked at the clock: 7:56. I was supposed to be sitting next to Jacob on a plane bound for Jacksonville in twelve hours, but now I wasn't sure whether I would ever sit next to Jacob again after tonight. The fear of that realization struck me right as I heard a slow knock on the front door.

I got up slowly and walked to the door, opening it to find my boyfriend staring back at me with more sadness in his eyes than I had ever imagined.

"Hey," He said slowly.

"Come on in," I said, holding the door open wider for him to come in.

"Do you mind if we talk out here?" He asked, gesturing to the porch behind him.

I shook my head and grabbed my jacket off of the hook beside the door, pulling it over my arms and stepping out into the night.

Jacob walked over to the steps and sat down on the top one, leaning over with his elbows on his knees. I slowly walked over to sit next to him. He didn't look at me for a few minutes, studying the boards that made up the steps instead. I didn't want to interrupt his thoughts so I just sat there staring at him until he finally turned toward me.

"So I guess we've gone downhill a little bit haven't we?" He asked.

He was too perceptive. I just nodded, looking back at my hands which were now clasped over my knees in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I never meant to push you away," He said.

With that, I jerked my head up and looked at him.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Bella, I don't know what has gotten into me, but I feel like we're not as close as we have been."

He started to say something else, but I immediately cut him off. "Jacob, this is all my fault!" I almost screamed.

He gave me a questioning look and started to protest, but I continued. "I'm trying to keep my focus on you and our relationship but I just can't. I don't know what else to do."

He just nodded and looked down at his hands again.

"I don't know what else to do," I finished sadly.

"It's him isn't it?" He asked, nodding his head in the direction of Edward's house.

My heart skipped a beat when he brought up Edward, shocked that he realized Edward was the problem.

I hesitantly nodded my head, unsure of how he would take it and ashamed of what I was admitting to, once again trying to look anywhere but at him.

He just shook his head in response and looked at me again.

"I'm sorry, Jacob," I began, "I tried so hard to ignore him but-"

He cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth. I gave him a questioning look while he gave me a soft look.

"Bella, if you're happy, I'll be fine."

Tears welled up in my eyes at his words and he took his hand away from my mouth. We just looked at each other for a minute and I finally reached over and put my arms around his neck to pull him in for a hug. He slipped his arms around my waist and hugged me back.

"I better go," He finally said, mustering up a smile before he looked me in the eyes again.

I nodded, not trusting my voice to speak. I could still feel the sting of the tears in my eyes when I looked at them but I was determined not to let them out. As I looked at him I could see the tears in his eyes too, but he didn't let them affect him. He kissed my cheek before standing and taking my hand to pull me up beside him.

He smiled at me one last time before tucking a stray hair behind my ear and whispering "Bye Bella" and turning to walk to his car. I stood with my arms crossed across my chest, a physical attempt to hold my emotions inside.

As he opened the door of his car, I remembered the ring he gave me still on my finger.

"Jacob, wait," I called, slipping the ring off.

I walked quickly over to where he stood and slipped the ring into his hand. He looked down to see it lying in his hand before frowning for the first time this evening.

"Bella, you can't give this back to me," He said.

I gave him a confused look. He had given it to me as a romantic gift, so I didn't think he would want me to wear it anymore.

"It was a gift," He said, pressing it back into my hand. "Keep it, even if you don't feel comfortable wearing it."

A smile crept across my face as I realized the kindness of the man in front of me.

"Jacob Black you're going to make some woman very happy someday," I said with a smile.

He smiled back at me.

"Goodbye Isabella Swan," He said as he turned to get into his car.

"Goodbye Jacob Black," I smiled back at him.

As I watched him drive away, I realized the significance of what just happened. I was single again.I didn't ever think of myself as one of those girls who needed a boyfriend to function, but I suddenly felt like I didn't know what to do. Although Edward was the reason Jacob and I broke up, I didn't feel like I should run to him immediately. I stood there in the yard for the longest time, just debating what to do in my head.

I finally turned and almost unconsciously walked to the front door of Edward's house and knocked.

**A/N: I know, I know, cliffy- it just got to almost a full 8 pages and I really wanted to get something out today. Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if there's some mistakes- like I said I was kinda in a hurry to get it out today. There's a picture of Bella's ring in my photobucket account- the link is on my profile if you want to see!**


	12. LOVE

**Chapter 12: L-O-V-E**

**Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart.**** -****Marcus Aurelius**

Bella

As soon as I knocked on the door I regretted it. Yes, I wanted Edward, but I didn't want to go to him immediately. Even though Jacob and I were officially no longer together, I still felt bad for my feelings toward Edward. I felt like I should wait a few days until I let anything happen between Edward and me, just as respect for Jacob.

Mrs. Masen opened the door, interrupting my thoughts before I could run away.

"Why hello Bella dear, are you here to see Edward?" She asked with a kind smile.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied, stepping through the door she opened wide for me to come inside.

"Well he's up in his room, feel free to go on up," She said, motioning to the stairs.

"Thank you," I said with a nervous smile as she walked back toward the living room.

I walked slowly over to the stairs and began taking the steps one at a time, inching my way up. When I finally got to the top, I had no problem remembering where Edward's room was, and I went right to the door and knocked softly.

"What?" I heard him yell from inside.

I chuckled lightly to myself before pushing the door open and poking my head into his room.

"Hi," I said softly. He was sitting at his computer with his back to me, and he jumped and turned quickly at my voice.

"Bella!" He said with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something," I said slowly, closing the door behind me and leaning back against it.

"What is it?" He asked, walking over to me and standing closer to me than a normal conversation would warrant.

I took a deep breath and looked at him for a moment before trying to find the words to tell him what was on my mind.

My thoughts were quickly interrupted when I saw him lean even closer to me and put his arms up against the door behind me with his hands on either side of the door beside my head.

"Bella," He breathed slowly.

_Damn sexy neighbor makes me weak in the knees just by saying my name, _I thought, _how am I ever supposed to have a serious conversation with him?_

"What are you doing over here?" He asked slowly, his eyes boring holes into mine, "I thought you would be at home packing."

"I'm all packed," I said simply, dazed by his stare.

He just nodded slowly.

"I talked to Jacob," I blurted out, unable to form a more eloquent explanation. I studied his face for a response. I thought I saw a spark of excitement in his eyes, but as quickly as it came it disappeared and he stood patiently waiting for me to continue.

I took a deep breath before continuing.

"We broke up."

Another small wave of excitement crossed his features, but quickly disappeared and was replaced by a hard, angry expression.

"Why?" He asked quickly, "Did he hurt you? I swear, if he broke your heart I'll-"

"Edward!" I said, shocked at his response. "He didn't do anything! I broke up with him!"

He gave me a skeptical look, narrowing his eyes and asking slowly, "Why?"

I dropped my gaze down, memorizing the design on his shirt instead of looking him in the eye. He still stood so close to me that I could reach out to touch his toned body or perfect face without any trouble.

"Because I don't want him anymore," I said slowly. Then I looked up into his eyes. "I want you."

Before I knew it, the small distance between us was closed and our bodies were pressed tightly together and his lips were crashing down on mine.

Our mouths moved in unison, our tongues dancing together, and the electricity seemed to flow between us like a live wire. All the times I had ever kissed Jacob did not come close to the passion of this one kiss between Edward and I. He finally pulled back, gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry," He said, blushing slightly, "That was too forward."

I laughed and took his face between my hands and kissed him again.

"That was perfect," I said, keeping my hands on his cheeks as I looked into his eyes.

He kissed me one more time, just as passionately as the first time, before stepping back away from me.

"I need to stay far away from you," He laughed.

I made a sad face at him and he laughed even harder.

"Just till we figure some things out- we need to talk," He said.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the couch in his room, plopping down into the comfortable cushions. After getting that off of my chest, I felt completely at ease with Edward again.

"Alright well talk," I demanded, anxious for another kiss.

He just laughed again.

"I think you're the one who needs to be doing the talking," He said earnestly. "I need to know what happened."

I sighed, reluctant to talk about Jacob again.

"Well what do you want to know?" I asked, trying to postpone the inevitable discussion that was coming.

"Why did you break up?" He asked.

"It's kinda a long story…" I said slowly. I knew he deserved to know everything that had been going on in these last two weeks, but it was something that I would rather forget about.

"I've got time," He said.

I glanced at the clock. It was already ten o'clock.

_6:00 am is going to come way too early tomorrow morning, _I thought.

"Well, where should I start?" I asked. I knew now that it had all started the very first day I saw him, but there was no need for me to start there.

"How 'bout after we kissed in your backyard?" He said slowly.

I blushed a deep crimson when he brought that up. I was ashamed of what I did, but I also felt bad because I had never talked about it with either Jacob or Edward, both of whom deserved to know.

I sighed deeply and pulled my legs up in front of me, wrapping my arms around them.

"Well," I started, "I felt really bad about what happened, and I couldn't think straight all day Saturday. Then Saturday night I went out with Jacob for my birthday dinner and I felt terrible for him because we had been together forever, and that made me feel like I should stay with him. Especially after he gave me this," I said, slipping the ring off my finger and handing it to him.

He turned it in his hands and inspected it, all while keeping a stern frown on his face. He obviously wasn't happy that I was still wearing it tonight.

"And?" He asked, handing the ring back to me and focusing his attention back on my story.

"And so I decided I would stay with him, because I knew how strongly he felt about me, and I felt like I should stay with him just because I had always been with him. I guess I was too afraid of hurting him after all this time," I said, hanging my head in embarrassment and shame.

"Bella, honey," Edward whispered softly, coming over and sitting on the couch beside me, wrapping his arm around me tightly. "I know, you were confused, it's ok, I understand."

I shook my head, knowing that it wasn't ok- I shouldn't have been so stupid to make myself stay with him when I knew I liked Edward.

"I tried to tell myself you were just a silly crush I had, and that I would get over you in no time," I said, a small tear leaking out the side of my eye. "But my relationship with him didn't get any better and I still thought about you all the time. Then I saw you with Jessica and Lauren that day and it was just awful and I couldn't ignore it. It was terrible."

By this time, I was crying hard, tears streaming down my cheeks faster than Edward could wipe them away. He kept trying though, catching the tears as they came rolling down my cheeks as often as he could.

"And then Charlie came in and talked to me this evening after I came inside."

Edward's eyes got big at the mention of Charlie, but he kept his mouth shut so that I could continue.

"He started talking about how I wasn't spending time with Jacob like I used to and he told me he thought there were problems in my relationship with him, and he kind of implied that he thought we should break up. At first I was really mad because I didn't think he had the right to advise me about relationships, but I went to my room and thought about it and I realized he was right."

Here a small smile started breaking at the corners of Edward's mouth.

"I realized that you weren't just a silly crush I could get over and stay with Jacob, so I called Jacob and asked him to come over to talk. He did, and we broke up. He was really sweet about it. He wasn't upset or anything," I smiled slightly in the comfort that he wasn't upset with me, and also at the fact that I now had this wonderful guy in front of me who was still wiping the tears off of my cheeks.

"So you're telling I'm more than just a crush?" He asked, smiling sweetly at me.

I nodded. "I hope so," I whispered quietly.

He kissed me again. I couldn't even describe how perfect his kisses were. They just felt so right. This kiss was soft and sweet, and as he broke the kiss, he kept his forehead rested on mine as he looked into my eyes.

"I love you," He whispered quietly.

New tears began to leak from my eyes, but these were tears of happiness. How a guy this perfect could be in love with me, I wasn't sure, but I wasn't one to question a good thing. But then a new thought struck me- did I love him too? Is that why I couldn't let go of him? Is that why I couldn't get him out of my head? Was he meant to be there?

Instead of answering, I just kissed him again. I didn't want to say 'I love you' if I wasn't completely sure about how I felt. I had been through the last two months telling Jacob that I loved him when I wasn't sure if I actually did or not, and I knew that saying it when I didn't mean it only caused harm.

"I should go," I whispered, "I have to leave early tomorrow."

He looked back up at me with his eyes full of sadness and need.

"Don't go," He begged. "I'll miss you too much."

I hadn't even thought about having to be away from him for a whole week. It was going to be torture. After all this time of not being able to be with him, I had to leave him as soon as we were finally together.

Then he gave me a strange look.

"Is Jacob still going with you?" He asked suddenly.

"Oh!" I realized, "I don't think so… We didn't really talk about it, but I can't imagine that he would still go with me."

I sat there and thought about it and then it struck me.

"You can go with me!" I practically screamed, turning toward him and grabbing his hands in mine, almost bouncing up and down on the couch in my excitement.

A huge smile broke across his face.

"Really?" He asked, "Could I?"

"Well if your parents are okay with it and you want to go with me!" I said, excitement still streaming from my voice. "I have two tickets and now that Jacob isn't going with me… and I know Charlie doesn't want to go… Come Edward please! It would be so much fun!"

He laughed and patted my knee with the hand that was now resting there. "I think my dad is still awake, I can go ask him about it if you really want me to go with you," He said with a smile.

"Go!" I said, hopping up and pulling him up off the couch beside me and pushing him out the door.

"Ok! Ok!" He laughed while I pushed him out the door. "I'll be right back." He kissed my forehead as he closed the door between us.

I went back to the couch and sat down while I waited for him to come back into the room. My whole body was abuzz with happiness. I never imagined it could feel this good to finally give in to my feelings for Edward and give him my heart. We had only been together for about half an hour, but it felt so right that I knew I had made the right decision.

Next thing I knew, Edward came running back into his room. He ran over to the couch and scooped me up into his arms.

"Guess what, baby! I'm going to Florida!" He rejoiced, holding me tightly in his arms as he spun me around in his happiness.

He set me down on my feet again and turned to his closet to pull out a black suitcase. I laughed at his excitement and sat down on the couch again as he started pulling clothes off of their hangers and throwing them into the suitcase that now sat open on the floor.

"What are you doing?" He said, turning around to give me a fake annoyed look.

I gave him a confused look back. "What?"

"Help! Our flight takes off in... Nine hours!" He cried, looking at his watch and gasping.

I laughed at his dramatic show and went over to the suitcase where he was throwing clothes. I began folding his clothes and gently laying them in the suitcase while he kept throwing clothes at me.

This system continued until it seemed like he had thrown half his wardrobe at me, but he finally announced we were done.

He came and sat down on the floor beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I gently laid my head down on his shoulder and he rested his head on top of mine, kissing my hair before settling down into a comfortable position.

"Have I mentioned how excited I am to be going with you?" He asked quietly.

"No," I whispered in reply with a small smile.

"Well I am," He said, "I can't believe I get to be with you for a week."

I just smiled and snuggled even further down into his arms.

After sitting like that for a while, I began to feel the effect of the time as my eyelids started feeling heavy.

"I should probably go," I said, "Charlie will be wondering where I went. I told him I was coming over here but he'll be wondering."

He nodded and stood, pulling me up with him. We walked down to the front door where I had come with all my doubts and fears just a few short hours ago, and I smiled at what I had now.

"What time do you want me to meet you tomorrow?" He asked, stroking my cheek with his hand while he looked into my eyes. "Do you want to ride together to the airport?"

"Yeah, I guess that would probably be best," I said softly.

"Ok, I'll be over at your house at about 7:00 then?" He asked.

"Yeah that's about what time I was planning on leaving," I replied with a smile.

"Alright, love, I'll see you in a few hours," He whispered, kissing my cheek as he spoke.

"Bye," I whispered back, wrapping my arms around his waist as I leaned my head up for a kiss.

He kissed me slowly this time, savoring every movement of our lips together. When he broke the kiss, he stayed within inches of my face, just staring into my eyes.

"You've made me the happiest man alive tonight, Bella Swan," He told me.

I felt the happy tears well up in my eyes again as I tightened my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. We stood there in the embrace for what seemed like ages before he finally kissed my hair and pulled back away from me.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Bella," He smiled. "I can't wait."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! As always I would love reviews! :)**


	13. Sunrise

**Chapter 13: Sunrise**

**"OK, life's a fact. People do fall in love, people do belong to each other - because that's the only chance anybody's got for real happiness." –Breakfast at Tiffany's**

I slowly closed the door behind me and leaned back against it with a huge smile spread across my face. I couldn't ask for anything better than what I had right now. Edward was mine and I was his, and I knew my life would never be the same.

I finally took a deep breath and with a renewed smile I started to creep through the living room and upstairs to get ready for bed. As I slowly made my way across the living room I heard a deep snore. It scared me at first, but I had to stifle a giggle when I saw where it came from. Charlie was sitting in the big armchair against the wall with his head fallen over on his chest, fast asleep. He must have tried to stay up to wait for me to come home. Guilt swept over me as I watched him snore in his chair. He didn't like to show his feelings to me or anyone else, but I always loved the times when I saw how he really did love me even though he didn't want to say it. Actions always speak louder than words anyway.

I walked over to the chair and kissed the top of his head where the hair was starting to shrink back away from his forehead with his age and whispered good night before turning to continue on to my room.

"Oh! Bella!" He cried suddenly, waking up at my touch. "There you are! Finally!"

My cheeks turned red, both from getting caught and from where I had been so late.

"Sorry…" I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't ask too many questions. I knew I had to tell him Edward was going with me tomorrow, but I just hoped I wouldn't have to explain everything tonight.

"You were at Edward's this whole time?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I nodded while my cheeks turned an even darker shade of crimson.

He smiled half-heartedly at me. "So I assume things went well?"

I nodded again. "He's going to Florida with me tomorrow," I said.

He smiled and replied, "I wondered what was going to happen with that. I'm glad the ticket is going to be used."

I stood in the dark silence for another minute before I glanced at my watch and the late hour shocked me again.

"I've gotta go to bed," I sighed, "I have to wake up really early tomorrow."

He nodded and rose from his chair to go to his room.

"I'll probably be awake to say goodbye tomorrow morning," He said, "I'll see you then."

"Good night, Dad," I said as I turned to walk up the stairs.

"Night Bells."

I woke up the next morning to the obnoxious beep of my alarm clock.

Why the hell is it so loud this morning? It's never this loud.

I rolled over with a firm scowl set on my face. I had a new hatred for 6:00 a.m. As soon as I opened my eyes to face the morning though, I screamed. Edward was sitting there on the end of my bed with a smug smile on his face, laughing at me.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" I stammered, still in shock from having someone sitting there waiting on me to wake up.

"I'm waiting for you," He said simply. "I was ready this morning so I thought I would come help you finish packing and getting ready before we left."

I just rolled my eyes and shoved my way out of the covers and wiggled over to sit on the other end of my bed next to him.

"So you're excited, huh?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

He just nodded happily before going over to the set of clothes I had laid out for today and throwing them at me.

"Go change," He said, pushing me across the room to the door. "We have to go!"

I just rolled my eyes again and made my way to the bathroom.

A few hours later I sat in the uncomfortable airplane seat with my head rested on Edward's shoulder. I had been trying to sleep but I didn't think I ever actually drifted off. I tried to sneak a peek up at Edward to see if he had gone to sleep but he caught me.

"You're awake!" He almost screamed, earning a couple glares from other passengers. He had been so excited all day long. If I wasn't so crazy about him I would have strangled him a long time ago.

"Yeah… I don't think I really got any sleep though," I mumbled grouchily.

"Yes you did," He laughed.

I gave him a strange look and he continued.

"You whispered my name a couple times," He told me with a sweet smile.

My cheeks flushed a deep crimson and I immediately turned my eyes to the seat in front of me rather than at him. I knew I talked in my sleep so I had made a mental note not to fall asleep around anybody, but I was so tired today that I forgot all about it.

"I don't mind," He said, bringing his hand up to my cheek to turn my face back towards his. He began rubbing my cheek with his thumb while he stared at me, causing me to blush even further and finally lean over to kiss his lips softly to end this embarrassing conversation.

"It was kinda nice actually," He continued after he broke away from our kiss.

I smiled back at him and went to bury my head in a magazine for the remainder of the flight. I had actually slept longer than I thought, because when I looked at the time there was only about an hour left in the flight.

Edward stared out the window at the clouds passing by with an occasional glance over at me. He kept his hand rested on my knee, giving it a squeeze every once in a while when he looked at me or when he wanted me to look at something outside the window where he was watching the slow roll of the clouds beneath us.

I drifted in and out of sleep for the rest of the flight, unable to keep my eyes open because of the five hours of sleep I had gotten the night before. When the wheels of the plane finally hit the runway it jolted me awake, and I started bouncing in my seat from anticipation to see my mom again, all traces of sleep all traces of sleepiness gone now. Edward kept his hand on my knee, rubbing soothing circles into my thigh trying to get me to calm down, but nothing could stop my bouncing. Once we got off the plane it turned into a bouncing walk while I tugged at Edward's hand, trying to get him to walk faster. I had never thought the terminal of an airport could be this long, but I finally reached the end and saw Renee's mess of chocolate brown hair, just like my own, bouncing at the end.

"Gah, you're mom's even more excited than you are!" He exclaimed, watching my mom with amazement and shaking his head at the both of us.

I just smiled broadly at him before shouting "Mom!" and breaking into a run to close the distance to the end of the terminal.

After grabbing me into a huge hug, Renee pulled me back to inspect me with her hands on either side of my face.

"You're getting too big." She stated. "And too skinny. And definitely way too beautiful," She laughed before pulling me into another hug.

When she let go of me for the second time she turned her attention to Edward.

"So this must be Jacob," She said, eyeing him up and down critically.

Edward and I both blushed at the awkward confusion, neither of us wanting to explain. Renee noticed the quick look we exchanged though and caught on.

"Is this not Jacob?" She asked, trying to figure out our behavior.

"Actually, mom, this is Edward," I explained slowly. "Jacob and I broke up. Last night actually. Edward has been my next door neighbor since August."

She shot me a look that told me that this discussion wasn't over but she smiled at Edward and brought him in for a hug too.

"It's great to meet you Edward," She said politely.

I rolled my eyes as she discreetly tried to look him over.

"Not bad, not bad," She said so low only I could hear, leaning in closer to me as she said it.

I gave her another wide eyed look telling her to stop it and turned back to Edward, wrapping my arms around his waist and planting a quick kiss on his cheek. He beamed down at me and brought me in for a kiss on the lips while Renee started making gagging noises. I swear, sometimes she acted more like a 4-year-old than my mother. We finally picked up our carry-on bags and headed toward the baggage claim as Renee began telling us all about her life here in Jacksonville.

When we got to the house, Renee led the way upstairs to the rooms we would be staying in. I always stayed in the same room, so I knew where I would go, but Renee made a big show of first making Edward comfortable in his room and telling him to make himself at home before escaping to my room where she pounced as soon as I shut the door behind us.

"So what happened to Jacob?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed to look at me while I began to throw my clothes in the long empty drawers.

"I told you, we broke up," I said curtly. I really didn't want to talk about Jacob. I just wanted to forget about the mess I made at home and enjoy this week with Edward and my mom.

"Let me guess," She began, knowing I wasn't going to tell her. "You fell in love with Edward and you didn't want to face it so you dragged it on forever with Jacob only realizing that you couldn't let go of Edward?"

I quickly glanced up from the shirt I was folding. She knew me too well. I nodded slowly.

"That's about right," I said. "Except add in kissing Edward while I was still with Jacob and about a month of torturing myself."

Renee's eyebrows shot up at the mention of kissing him, but she chose to ignore it and just sigh deeply before moving on to a lighter topic.

"Well I see why you fell for him so hard. He's pretty easy on the eyes." She said with a laugh.

I burst out laughing then, unable to be upset with her for checking out my boyfriend.

"Mom, that's awful!" I shouted when I finally caught my breath from laughing.

As she shrugged her shoulders we heard a soft knock on the door, we quieted our giggles and I yelled 'come in' as Edward pushed open the door, poking his head through to smile at us.

"Oh! Edward!" Renee shouted as he walked into the room. "Would you like a tour of the house? I want you to feel at home here this week."

He just smiled politely and nodded, coming over to stand with his arm around my waist.

"Mi casa es su casa!" She shouted in her terrible Spanish accent as she bounded off the bed.

"She has more energy than any person I know," He whispered into my ear as she turned to walk out the door of my room. "Does she ever slow down?"

I stood with a pensive look on my face for a second until I shook my head, laughing along with him.

We just sat around for the rest of the afternoon talking. Renee got to know Edward and I studied them trying to figure out what she thought of him. We ordered pizza and watched _Sweeny Todd_. Edward definitely earned points with both Renee and me when he began singing along with the opening song. I couldn't believe he had seen this movie enough to know the song, but he acted offended when I said so and made a remark about being sexist. I just rolled my eyes and settled back onto his shoulder to watch the rest of the movie.

The time flew by that evening and before I knew it, it was 11:00 and Edward and I were both stifling yawns. We trudged up to bed, now feeling the effects of such a long day. Renee told us good night but stayed downstairs, picking up a book from the coffee table and opening it to a dog-eared page.

Edward practically carried me upstairs, stopping at the door to my room.

"Goodnight my beautiful Bella," He whispered softly, staring into my eyes with all the strength in his.

His sweet words pulled me back into consciousness long enough for me to mumble a response.

"Goodnight, Edward."

He smiled at me and dropped his head down for a slow goodnight kiss. Our lips lingered together for a few minutes, but neither of us tried to deepen the kiss. In our exhausted states, we were both content with the gentle soft pressure of our lips together.

He finally broke our kiss and smiled down at me again.

"I love you," He said softly.

It wasn't awkward when he said it, but I still didn't feel comfortable saying it back to him, so instead I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and squeezed him in a hug. Before I went into my room, he pulled me in close again and kissed my forehead, then the tip of my nose, and finally my lips, whispering goodnight again as he pulled away from me.

I woke the next morning to gentle fingers caressing my cheek. The touch was so soft that at first I just swatted it away and rolled over, but it continued till I opened my eyes and saw Edward trying to stifle a laugh while he continued stroking my cheek.

"Edward!" I whined, pulling the covers back up over my head. "Why are you waking me up?!" I rolled to my other side and looked out the window, expecting to see sunbathed beach houses and all kinds of activity- instead I saw dark.

He watched me make my observation before taking my shoulder and rolling me back over to face him. He bent down till his face was just a few inches from mine.

"Have you ever heard of something called a sunrise, love?" He asked sweetly.

I had to smile at that- he had woken me up early just so we could watch the sunrise together.

"Put some clothes on," He told me, "It's a little chilly out there before the sun comes up. I'll wait in my room."

I nodded my head and bounced out of bed over to my dresser. I grabbed a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants and quickly pulled them on over the simple sports bra and shorts I wore to bed and ran over to Edward's room.

"That was fast," He laughed when I appeared in his doorway. "I didn't think you were capable of quick movement before ten!"

"Ha ha, very funny," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at him.

He came over to me then and touched one hand to the side of my face and entwined his other hand with one of mine.

He melted my heart with his touch and I continued to stare into his eyes until my whole body felt like mush. I never imagined anyone could have such an effect on me, but with him, it was natural.

"You ready?" He finally asked, after several minutes of staring into each other's eyes.

I nodded and he brought my hand up to his lips to kiss it before he turned and pulled me through his door, down the stairs, and out into the cool Florida morning. It was about a mile walk to get to the ocean, but we made it in no time. We only saw two other people the entire way there. It was a middle-aged couple out for a morning jog and they smiled at us sweetly and wished us a good morning.

As we stepped out onto the sand we both slipped off our shoes and held them in one hand as we walked further down closer to the water. There was just a hint of orangeish pink creeping up over the water as we sat down and got comfortable in the sand. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder as we both watched the waves roll in and the sky gradually become more pink and orange as the sun began to rise over the water.

For most of the time we had been sitting there we had sat in a comfortable silence, taking in the beauty of the scene in front of us, but as we began to see the glowing sun creep over the horizon Edward turned to me.

"Bella?" He asked hesitantly.

I started to give him a strange look for the way he addressed me but I wiped it off my face and chose instead to just turn to him and ask what he needed.

"Yeah?" I asked in return, smiling lightly at him.

He just stared at me as I stared back at him for a few minutes until I got curious again.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"How beautiful you are," He replied simply, continuing to stare at me.

I blushed and looked down at the sand around my feet.

"I'm serious, love," He said, pulling my face back up to meet his. "You're absolutely stunning. I never believed I could have someone like you in my life. The way you make me feel… It's indescribable."

A small tear leaked out of the corner of my eye and I buried my head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and squeezed me close to him.

"I love you," He whispered into my hair.

In that moment I knew- I had never loved anyone like I loved this boy. He was perfect for me.

I pulled back away from him a few inches, just enough to look into his eyes. I could barely see him through the happy tears in my eyes, but I managed to say five words that meant so much.

"I love you Edward Masen," I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm **_**really **_**sorry this took so long to get out. Christmas time has been crazy for me. Also, I don't really know if Jacksonville is on the beach or not, but I really wanted to put this in there so if it's not just go with it and pretend it is ;) Review please and I'll love you forever and ever!**


	14. Such A Sucker For Those Big Green Eyes

**A/N: So before I start this chapter I thought I would share with you all some oh so exciting news!! I'm engaged now!! So that's going to be my excuse as to why it has taken me like 2 weeks to get this out. I'm so so so so so sorry! It's just that I got engaged and so there was a lot of wedding stuff that had to be taken care of because the wedding is going to be in August (it seems a long way away, but trust me, it's not!) and then classes started up again so I've been terribly busy. All that to say, I'm very sorry!**

**Also, we have just about reached the last chapter of my story. There's gonna be this one and the next one and then we're done. :( I was debating dragging it out, which is why I didn't say it was the last until now, but I've got another story idea burning a hole in my brain so I want to finish this one so I can start on that one! Love you all!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Such A Sucker For Those Big Green Eyes**

**"When someone loves you, the way they say your name is****  
****different. You just know that your name is safe in their mouth."****  
****Billy - age 4**

As my life settled back into a normal routine after fall break, I felt more content than I ever have been in my whole entire life. Finally resolving all of the issues with the guys in my life had been such a relief and I only noticed how depressed the whole situation had made me until after it was all resolved. I understood slowly how Charlie had been able to recognize the problem so easily. I had been so transparent without even knowing it. I could now see that the only times I had ever been truly happy in those couple months was right after I had been with Edward. I wanted to smack myself for being so stupid to think I could keep my relationship with Jacob.

I sat there with my head rested in my hand while the teacher droned on about ancient civilizations of some sort, my piece of paper that was supposed to be for notes sitting blank on the desk in front of me. Someone kicked the leg of my desk, jolting me out of my reverie just in time to see the teacher staring back at me with an expectant look on his face.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled slowly, shrinking under his disapproving stare. "What was the question?"

He sighed deeply before turning to another girl in the front row of the class who had her hand raised.

"Miss Dillon, can you tell us where the ancient Mayans lived?"

"They lived in the southern part of Mexico and the Central American countries of Guatemala, Belize, Honduras, and El Salvador." She turned and smirked at me as she finished her answer like she thought I was stupid or something.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my paper, drawing circles and swirls all along the top edge, trying not to focus on Rebecca Dillon and her annoying teacher's pet attitude. As I was beginning to forget about her I felt a poke in my back and turned around to where Angela was sitting right behind me giving me a weird look.

"Bella, where's your head today?!" She asked in a raspy whisper.

I just shrugged in reply and turned back toward the front of the classroom to try to focus on the teacher.

I knew I was out of it today, but I really couldn't put my finger on why. All I could think about was Edward, my Greek god of a boyfriend. He had been the best boyfriend anybody could ever ask for, but for these last few days something had been bothering him. I could tell.

My mind drifted away again, this time back to Florida three weeks ago, when Renee had been quizzing me about my relationship with Edward.

"So, is he the love of your life?" She asked in a teasing voice, eyes dancing with amusement.

I could tell under her teasing she really wanted to know, so I spoke the words that had been on my mind since I told Edward I loved him.

"Maybe he is, Mom," I said quietly.

Her eyes bugged out and she gave me a shocked look.

"You really think that?" She asked, all teasing out of her voice.

"Yeah, maybe," I had replied, giving her a weak smile.

This time I was brought back to reality by the sharp ringing of the bell that signaled the end of class.

I walked with Angela over the lunch room where Edward was waiting for me at our normal table with a group of his friends.

"Hey, sweetheart," He said kissing the top of my head when I sat down next to him.

"Hey," I mumbled back, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Our whole group quickly fell into conversation about various things that had happened at school the last few days. Mr. Poole, the Spanish teacher, had been fired, to all the students' relief, and a new woman who looked no older than her 20's came to replace him. All the guys were talking about her as the girls rolled their eyes at them. I didn't really care either way. Even if Edward did think she was attractive, I wasn't one of those girls who couldn't stand for her boyfriend to be looking at anyone else. As long as he still liked me best. I smiled and snuggled closer into his arm, and he turned to give me a sweet smile before continuing in his conversation.

I was picking at the corn mush left oozing on my plate when the conversation turned to a topic that the girls were more interested in. Marissa squealed with excitement, catching my attention, and I looked up to see all the girls huddled together whispering back and forth. Since Angela was sitting beside me, I could partially hear their conversation.

They were talking about some kind of dance this Friday. I had never been one for dancing, considering I fell when I was standing still on flat surfaces. No need to throw dancing into the mix.

Edward bent down near my ear and whispered, "So. Any plans for Friday night?"

I gave him a look that could melt the ice caps and turned back to the corn mush on my plate.

"No, I'm serious!" He said with a hint of hurt in his voice. I peeked at his face out of the corner of my eye, trying not to let him know I was acknowledging his words, but he saw me and caught the side of my face with his hand before I had the chance to turn back toward my tray.

"You really won't go with me?" He asked, his dazzling green eyes drilling holes into my own.

Unfortunately, Angela and the rest of the girls sitting beside me had heard the last part of this conversation and now they were all staring at me in disbelief.

"Bella, you have to go!" Angela practically screamed at me, shaking my arm to reinforce her plea.

"You really have to," another girl named Kate begged, "we would get to go buy dresses and get our hair and makeup done…" She trailed off on the list of "fun" things we would have to do.

"Do I really have to?" I asked Edward with a pout on my face. I could see how much they all, especially Edward, wanted me there, and I couldn't turn him down, especially with those beautiful green eyes looking more and more sad with every second.

"Bella, it's the winter formal. It's a big deal," He said with a small smile, knowing he was going to get his way, but still trying to give me his best puppy dog look.

I sighed deeply and mumbled a quick "fine."

He leaned over and kissed the side of my head and tightened his arm around my waist.

"Thank you, Bella! You won't regret it, I promise!" Angela squealed.

She and the rest of the girls started bouncing in their seats and began talking about when to go dress shopping and how my hair would look the best and on and on for the rest of the lunch period.

When the bell rang to dismiss us to our next class, Angela followed me over to the trash cans in the corner of the lunch room to throw our trash away.

"Do you want to go dress shopping with us tonight?" She asked. "Several of us are going out to a little shop here in Forks but we might go on out to Port Angeles if we don't find anything here."

I rolled my eyes and agreed without much enthusiasm, but definitely perked up once she mentioned that we were going to have dinner afterwards. After this partially edible meal from the school cafeteria, I would have done about anything for a nice meal.

* * *

"No. Bella. Really, you _have _to get that dress. You have no idea."

"Angela, no, it's not my style," I whined back, trying to push my way back to the dressing room, but Angela stuck her arms out and stood in front of the door.

"Marissa, Cassie, Kate! Come here, please! Look at Bella's dress!" She yelled down the small hallway of dressing rooms.

All three of them stuck their heads out the doors of the rooms they were in and looked me up and down quickly.

"Oh my god, Bella, that dress was made for you," Marissa squeaked, coming closer to me to get a better look at the detailing on the front of the dress.

The rest of the girls murmured in agreement and I gave a sigh of resignation and turned to look at the dress in the big full length mirrors one more time.

It really was a pretty dress, just not something I would normally pick out for myself. Angela had actually thrown it over the top of the dressing room door after I had already picked out a few dresses of my own to try on. It was a dark blue satin dress with a brown sash right under the chest that came around the back, and there were straps on it that were brown also that went out around the ends of my shoulders. It was form fitting down to my hips where it cascaded down to the ground and pooled around my feet. I would need heels in order to walk in it without holding it up constantly. Great, add another thing to the list of reasons I might fall flat on my face.

"I guess I'll get it," I said, turning from the mirror to face all of my friends whose heads were poking out of their rooms to admire my dress. I sighed in resignation and turned to step back into my dressing room to put my jeans back on, but as I took my first step, my foot landed on the front hem of the dress and sent me toppling into the door of the room I was trying to get into.

My head hit first of course, pushing the door back into the dressing room leaving room for the rest of me to land flat on my stomach.

I could hear my friends trying to stifle their laughter as they all started asking me if I was okay. As they stood me up and dusted me back off, I scowled at all of them.

"Told you I shouldn't have to wear things like this," I grumbled. "I'm a hazard."

"But Edward will just melt when he sees you in this," Angela said, straightening the fabric in my dress. "Will you wear it for him?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. She definitely knew how to manipulate me.

"Fine," I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest.

Several hours later, we were walking back out of the mall in Port Angeles with long dress bags thrown over our shoulders, each holding several other bags in our hands full of all kinds of other stuff we needed for the dance.

I personally didn't see the need for about a hundred dollars worth of panty hose, shoes, and jewelry, but the other girls insisted I needed it, so here I was with three extra bags. The jewelry that I got was actually really pretty though. It was silver with three delicate looking silver flowers in the center of the chain, with earrings to match the flowers. The shoes were actually not that bad either. They were brown to match the straps on my dress, with a thick heel to help me keep my balance, and small silver rhinestones tracing the straps across my foot. The panty hose on the other hand were _bad_. Nothing particularly about this pair, they were just the same as all the others, but panty hose in general were terrible. They came halfway up my torso and still managed to fall down between my legs, and bunch up in all the wrong places, and basically just make an entire outfit into living hell. I just had to keep reminding myself that this is all for Edward.

* * *

**Once again, sorry this took so long!! Bella's dress is in my photobucket account- there's a link to it on my profile if you'd like to see! Review please!!**


	15. Love You All My Life

**Chapter 15: Love You All My Life**

**"You really shouldn't say 'I love you' unless you mean it. But****  
****if you mean it, you should say it a lot. People forget."****  
****Jessica - age 8**

The week of school before the dance went by slowly. Everyone was excited about the dance except for me, but I tried to act excited anyway. Some guy named Ben had asked Angela to go with him, and she had been on cloud nine ever since. She had been gushing to Edward about my dress one day at lunch while I went to go get food, and when I came back he had the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face. So now he had some high expectations of how I would look in this dress thanks to her, and I already was sure that I didn't look half as good as everyone told me I did in it. Oh well.

Friday morning I woke up with a headache and a huge zit on my forehead. Great. I took an extra long shower and ended up way behind in my morning routine and had to throw my hair up in a ponytail and the only make up I put on was a little concealer.

So far, I wasn't having a good day, and I didn't expect it to get any better. Tonight was the big dance, and I just knew I was going to end up making a fool out of myself in front of Edward and the whole school because of my stupid coordination. I should never have agreed to go.

I hopped down out of my truck in the school parking lot right as I heard the loudspeakers ring the bell tone telling me I was late. I sighed and tugged my backpack out of the truck and threw it over my shoulder and walked into the dreary school building.

When I opened my locker, a small, folded piece of paper fell out. I reached down and picked it up off the floor, noticing how it was neatly folded into the shape of a small envelope. I turned it over to see my name written in the beautiful, curving script of Edward's handwriting. A smile spread over my face for the first time this morning as I carefully opened the folded paper. It read:

_Good Morning my angel, _

_I'm sorry I didn't get to see you before school today. I dreamt about you last night. Can't wait to see you again. I love you._

_Edward _

_P.S.- You'll love tonight. I promise._

A huge smile spread over my face at his sweet note. I loved him so much. I turned around to get the books out of my locker right as Mr. Rouse, the vice-principal, came walking around the corner.

"Miss Swan, why aren't you in class?" He asked, a deep frown creasing the deep wrinkles in his forehead even deeper.

The smile instantly disappeared from my face and I stuttered out a response. "I-I- um, I'm sorry Mr. Rouse, I was just late getting in, and I was getting my books."

He glared at me for a second before nodding. "Fine. Don't waste your time standing here all day though. Go."

"Yes, sir, sorry," I mumbled as I grabbed the last couple books out of my locker.

This was just not my morning.

I sat through all my classes only about half interested in what was going on. My eyes were glued to the clock which seemed to be moving at half its normal speed today. Even the one class I had with Edward seemed to go by slower than usual. At lunch everyone was bubbly and happy, talking excitedly about tonight. Angela had roped me into getting my makeup done with the rest of the girls at Sephora tonight before the dance. Of course I hadn't wanted to but she gave me one scrutinizing look and declared that I could not do my own makeup well enough for such a nice event and I was coming with the rest of them to get it done by a professional. She also informed me that I would be getting my hair done by her hair dresser after we went to Sephora and then going back to her house with the rest of the girls in our group where we would finish getting ready, and the boys would meet us there at 5:00 to take pictures and from there we would go to the restaurant to eat dinner before arriving at the dance fashionably late. I had whined that this was worse than any prom could ever be, but Angela just gave me a look that said 'just you wait' and so I shut my mouth.

After school I went straight home to get my dress and drove over to Angela's to meet the rest of my friends before we went to the mall.

"You're here!" Angela squealed as she opened the door for me to walk into her house.

I just rolled my eyes. "Yep."

She led me into the next room where about half of the girls were waiting. There were six of us in total after everyone got there, and we all hung our dresses up in Angela's room before getting into her dad's SUV to ride to the mall.

The woman at Sephora came to me first, exclaiming that I had beautiful skin and that she couldn't wait to see how I looked with my makeup done.

I sat through about 15 minutes of poking and pulling on every side of my face and hearing "open your eyes, ok now close them, look up, look down, close them again…" Until finally the woman told me to open my eyes and look at myself.

The girl in the mirror barely resembled what I remembered myself to look like, but she was much prettier.

"What do you think?" The girl asked.

"Wow…" I whispered, still gaping at the girl staring back at me in the mirror. My cheeks were slightly blushed and my skin looked even smoother than it normally did. My eyes were done with a black liner around the edges and a shadow of silver and a silvery blue. My eyelashes looked longer and fuller than they normally did and my lips were done in a simple pink lipstick with a matching gloss over it.

She just laughed and pushed me up out of the chair and back into the waiting room where a few of my friends were still sitting waiting for their turn.

"Bella, Oh my god!! You look gorgeous!" Angela exclaimed, jumping up out of her seat when she saw me. The rest of my friends said similar things and I blushed deeper than the light pink powder on my cheeks.

Angela looked beautiful too. Her makeup was already done about like mine, but with shades of purple instead of shades of blue to match her dress.

We sat while we waited for the rest of the girls to finish, and for the first time, I wasn't completely hating the idea of this evening. Getting my makeup done wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be, and I was almost feeling optimistic about getting my hair done also. If it had half of the same result as the makeup I would be alright with it.

The time passed slowly before it was time to get our hair done, but I found out later that I would have been much happier waiting longer. Getting my hair done was a nightmare. They pulled and poked and I think I only had about half my hair left when they were finished, but once again, the end result looked nice. She had pulled about half of my hair back and curled the rest, leaving my bangs straight around my face.

When we finally arrived back at Angela's house it was only ten till five, when the boys were supposed to be here. We all ran upstairs and helped each other into our dresses so that we wouldn't mess up our carefully done hair and makeup.

My dress slid right down over my body, falling into waves around my feet again. I had to admit, now that I had my hair and makeup done along with having on this dress, I almost felt like I deserved to have someone as gorgeous as Edward. I smiled at myself in the mirror before bending down to pull my shoes on.

"They're here!" I heard Angela scream from down the hallway.

A huge smile broke across my face and before I realized it I was practically running down the hall to where Angela was standing looking out the window, watching as the boys got out of their cars. Edward looked the best out of all of them, I thought with pride. He wore a tux with a blue bow tie and vest that matched my dress perfectly, but he had his jacket unbuttoned in a casual way that suited him, and his favorite black sunglasses on. He was perfect.

It struck me then that I was really excited about the night. In the span of the two hours that we had spent getting ready, I had turned from completely hating the whole night to loving every minute of it.

We hurried down the steps as best we could in our heels right as we heard a knock on the door. The rest of the girls came rushing down soon after us and we all held our breaths as Angela opened the door for them.

All I saw was Edward as he came over to me and put his hand on the side of my cheek.

"Wow," He whispered, staring right into my eyes. "Bella, love, you look beautiful." And he bent down to kiss me. About half way through the kiss I could feel him smiling.

"What?" I asked, pulling away.

He just smiled back at me and said, "I just can't believe how lucky I am."

The largest smile I had ever felt break across my face spread just then and I knew this night was going to be nothing less than absolutely perfect.

After taking millions of pictures, sharing a lifetime of small talk, and eating an over-priced dinner, I was finally standing in the largest ballroom of the nicest hotel in town, with my arms around the man of my dreams while he stared back at me as we gently swayed to the song that was playing.

When the music finally slowed to an end, Edward reached up and took my hand. "Let's go outside for a minute," he suggested. "It's stuffy in here."

I gave him a weird look. "Edward it's freezing outside!" I told him.

He just laughed. "I'll give you my jacket, now come on!" He said, tugging on my hand.

I followed him slowly out onto the large balcony of the room the dance was in. There were only two other couples out there, so it wasn't hard to find a place off to the side where we could talk and have our privacy.

We talked about the simple things for a few minutes, just relaxing together, then our conversation took a strange turn to life after high school. It was a weird thing to think about, especially since we were only juniors, but I guess it was coming eventually.

"So you're going to go to college somewhere?" He asked me.

"Yeah I guess so," I said slowly. I really didn't know why, of all things, we were sitting here talking about college right now.

He just nodded and after a minute of silence he added in "me too." He took my hand in his and began rubbing circles into the back of my hand absentmindedly, looking off into the night. He finally turned back to me with a strange look on his face that I couldn't quite identify. His words came out in a jumble when he finally started speaking.

"Bella, do you think that someday we might spend our whole lives together?" He asked quickly.

I was a little startled by this question, but as I stood there against the railing on the balcony outside the Winter Formal dance, I knew that this was all I ever wanted. I had known from the start that Edward was perfect for me, but I had never really thought about it in that way until just now. He interrupted my thoughts again with another jumble of words.

"I mean, not now of course, I mean after college or during college or even before college if you wanted," He stuttered, tripping over his words in his haste to make sure I knew what he meant.

I smiled back at him, laughing internally at this completely unsure of himself Edward that I never saw. I put my hand on the side of his face and leaned in to kiss him.

When I finally drew back from the kiss I knew exactly what I was going to tell him.

"Edward, there's no one on this planet that I would rather spend my life with. I would love to be with you forever. Someday."

* * *

**So here we are guys, the very end! I can't believe I made it! Thank you all so so much for sticking around to see how it turned out. Especially thanks to those of you who have been so great to review almost every chapter along the way. It really encouraged me! So I hope you liked the final chapter, let me know! Also tell me what you thought of the story as a whole. **

**Like I said, I've got another story brewing in my mind :) I think I'm going to post the first chapter maybe on the very end of this story, so you all need to go check it out! I don't know exactly what I'm going to call it yet, but it's going to be another all human story with ExB as the main characters again (of course!!) where Bella is just starting college. I know more about it than that, but I don't know how to give a simple summary of it yet. You'll just have to wait and see I guess!**

**Love you all! Thanks so much!**


	16. Preface of new story!

**This is the preface of my new story "Like a Live Wire." This is just a small sneak peek to get you interested ;) **

**Preface**

Packing up my things to move to a new place was both exciting and depressing. I had been anxiously awaiting this day for almost eight months, but now that it was here, I was almost sad to leave. Almost. Eight months ago I was praying that this day wouldn't ever come, but all in one day it changed and I wanted to leave home more than I had ever wanted anything in my life.

I had dreamed of going to NYU ever since I was eleven and I had visited New York City with my mother right after she found out that she had cancer. She wanted to do something special with me, so she had taken me out of school for a whole week and we had gone to New York City. We did everything while we were there. We sat in Times Square for hours eating greasy funnel cakes and hot dogs and just watching people run through the crowds while we sat still in the middle of it. We visited all the famous sites and saw everything there was to see. It was the best week of my life, even though we stayed in a rotting motel and ate off of hotdog stands every day. That just added to the perfection of the week, but the real crowning jewel of our stay was Thursday night, when my mom took me out to NYU to see a play they were putting on. We would have gone to see a play on Broadway like we both wanted to, but it was too expensive. I really wouldn't trade seeing that play at NYU for anything though. My mom and I spent half an hour looking for the theater before we finally entered through the backdoor where all the actors and dancers were getting ready. We ended up seeing about half of the campus while we were looking for the theater and I fell in love with it then and there, and I knew I was meant to be on that stage someday in that big theater.

Dancing had been a large part of my life since I was five years old when my mom put me in my first ballet class, and I had always dreamed of being a dancer. I knew it would be a part of my life somehow in my future, but I had only realized that I wanted to continue with my dancing and someday open my own dance school when we went to NYU. Seeing the college just made me think of my future, and what I wanted from it, but the one thing I thought I would always have in my life I lost a few months later. I thought he would understand, but he didn't, and now I couldn't wait to move across the country, away from this god-forsaken town.

This town held so many bad memories. This was the same town where my mom had died five years ago, and this was the town where I had been a reject all throughout high school, except to one person. This town was small and boring and offered nothing to anyone except rain and gloom. And I was finally leaving.

**Well there you go! I hope you're interested! Add me to your author alert so you'll know when I post the real story! Thanks guys!**


End file.
